El ideal continua
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: AU. Kenji y Kiriko, los hijos de Kenshin son secuestrados. Sera otro Enishi buscando venganza de Battousai? Descubre como reaccionan Kenshin, Kaoru y un Yahiko con 22 años. Terminado! Epilogo Actualizado R
1. Cachorros Feroces

HOLA A TODOS!

CUIDADO, SPOILERS!

Antes que nada les comento que este fic es un AU (universo alterno) donde los ultimos 2 y tristes ovas no ocurrieron,

Personalmente creo que Watsuki dijo que le gustaban los finales felices y que Rurouni Kenshin terminaba bien, también escuché que dijo que Kaoru y nuestro rurouni tendrían varios hijos y vivirían felices.

Es por esto que en este fic, Kenshin nunca se fue a vagar otra vez y lleva a cabo su redención de distinta manera que en los dos últimos ovas (será explicado como en el fic).

Por último, quiero comentar que tengo pensada una saga en la que explico el porqué del cambio de decisión de Kenshin, es una historia larga que algún día escribiré, pero por ahora les dejo con esta, que espero que les guste

DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

Así me motivan a escribir más y mas!

**El ideal continúa**

Cap. 1.- Cachorros feroces 

Año 22 de era Meiji, pero no mucho había cambiado en el Dojo Kamiya Kashin, desde los días en que los enemigos de Battousai aparecieran uno tras otro. Las chicharras cantaban, recordándole a todos el abrasador calor de ese verano.

Dentro del dojo, las clases de la mañana habían terminado temprano, hacia demasiado calor como para extenderlas. El maestro instructor ya se había retirado por el día, pero dos figuras seguían dentro del dojo, haciendo sparring entre ellos.

El más alto de los dos claramente tenía una ventaja sobre el otro, quien sabiendo esto, de todas formas contenía los golpes de su contendiente con lo mejor de sí.

"GOLPE... gané, otra vez" dijo el chico, que era un poco bajo para un muchacho de 10 años de edad. El muchacho bajó la guardia, sabiendo que había derrotado a su oponente, quien estaba hincada en el piso, una mano agarrando fuerte su shinai, y la otra sosteniendo su costado izquierdo, donde había recibido el golpe.

En un instante, la niña de no más de ocho años, se incorporó en un movimiento que sorprendió a su adversario, conectando con su abdomen.

"Nunca bajes la guardia! Eso es lo que dice mamá todo el tiempo, ne Kenji?" dijo la niña de pelo rojo brillante sacando la lengua a su hermano mayor.

"Ahora si que te la vas a llevar BUSU!" el chico de pelo rojo oscuro se lanzó sobre su hermana, gritos y pataleos hacían eco en el dojo mientras los hermanos rodaban por el piso tirándose de sus colas de caballo.

"BASTA!" una voz femenina pero a la vez comandante detuvo en un instante la pelea, ambos hermanos quedaron paralizados, Kenji tirándole del pelo a su hermana, y esta a su vez mordiéndole el brazo a su hermano.

"No se donde están mis hijos, porque estos que tengo delante son nada mas que un par de salvajes" Dijo la mujer. Ambos niños se incorporaron en un instante y suspiraron "gomens".

La mujer no quitó la mirada severa "Ya que tienen tanta energía para pelearse en el medio de este infernal calor, quiero que vayan al mercado y me traigan Tofu"

Ambos muchachos exhalaron sonidos de protesta, pero sabían que su madre era implacable y que una vez determinado el castigo, si decían algo sería peor.

Kaoru se sonrió a si misma cuando vio a sus hijos salir del dojo, sabía que a pesar de las constantes peleas ambos hermanos se querían muchísimo y que cuidaban el uno del otro.

Kaoru suspiró, era lindo tener un momento de descanso de los constantes gritos de sus hijos, pero sin Kenshin alrededor para compartirlo, no tenía gracia. Suspiró y continuó con la monótona tarea de lavar la ropa.

Los dos niños comenzaron los primeros tramos del trayecto en total silencio, luego de un rato Kenji suspiró y se volteo para mirar a su hermana mientras seguían caminando

"Fue bueno tu movimiento" dijo Kenji, la frase fue rápida, como si le doliera un poco admitirlo.

"Gracias Kenji" La niña de pelo rojo y hermosos ojos lilas se ruborizó un poco, sabía que su hermano la quería, pero era muy raro que el lo admitiera.

Continuaron caminando en silencio un rato más, al adentrarse a la zona con más gente Kenji se aproximó un poco más a su hermana, si ella se dio cuenta, no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Ambos llevaban sus shinais en la espalda, la zona de Tokio donde vivian no era peligrosa, pero viviendo bajo los ideales de "La espada que proteje" rara vez salían del dojo sin ellas. Nunca habían necesitado poner en práctica el concepto todavía, eran tiempos pacíficos, pero por alguna extraña razón su madre insistía que salieran con ellas.

Pronto, eso cambiaría. Comenzó con un grito, y luego, todo pasó muy rápido, un hombre emergió de una casa cambiaria a toda velocidad, detrás del, otro hombre pero de avanzada edad salió del edificio gritando que le habían robado.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento, y sin necesitar palabras prepararon sus posiciones, para interceptar al presunto maleante que venía corriendo hacia ellos como un pollo sin cabeza.

"ALTO AHÍ" dijo Keni con la voz mas atemorizante que le salió, a la vez que se posicionaba directamente frente al hombre impidiéndole el paso.

El tipejo paró, pero miró con una mueca de diversión a los dos niños con miradas amenazadoras.

"Y que tenemos aquí, he?" Dijo el malviviente haciendo otra mueca. El tipo era delgado y alto, llevaba un kimono largo, pero lo suficientemente amplio como para moverse, su cara era larga y sus ojos eran finos, con pupilas que parecían extraviadas.

"Himura Kenji del estilo Kamiya Kashin RYU" dijo que chico, asumiendo otra estancia mientras media a su oponente

"Himura Kiriko del mismo" dijo la niña, imitando a su hermano

"Ja ja ja ja" el hombre se dobló de la risa, y esa fue su perdición. En un instante sintió un dolor intenso en su hombro derecho, acompañado por otro igual en su rodilla izquierda.

No perdió el conocimiento, pero los impactos le dejaron en el piso, inmovilizado y estupefacto. Le había sucedido lo que el pensó que sucedió? NO IMPOSIBLE, el pobre hombre no podía caer en el hecho de que había sido patéticamente derrotado por dos pequeños niños.

Mientras tanto, alrededor se había formado un circulo con publico, todos aplaudiendo y felicitando a los niños, quienes estaban un poco ruborizados pero aun así no quitaban la mirada del ladrón. Entre el público, se escuchaba el rumor de que aquellos pelirrojos eran hijos de no mas y no menos que de Himura Kenshin, conocido en la zona por los miles de actos heroicos en el correr de los años.

El dueño del negocio asaltado agradeció a los niños, ofreciéndoles una recompensa, que ellos amablemente rechazaron, explicando las básicas del Kamiya Kashiin con orgullo. La policía llegó y se llevó al malviviente. El público se dispersó.

Kenji y Kiriko decidieron no darle mas importancia al incidente y continuaron su camino a la tienda donde comprarían tofu, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos.

La tarde llegó, y Kaoru estaba cada minuto mas preocupada, sus hijos deberían haber llegado hace horas! Al principio estaba enojada, pensando que los chicos se habían distraído jugando en el río. Pero sabia que sus hijos eran responsables y que tantas horas de retraso no podían significar nada bueno.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la puerta, y el tiempo seguía pasando, en un rato, el sol se ocultaría.

"Tadaima!" se escuchó una voz masculina, pero al mismo tiempo suave.

"KENSHIN" en un instante Kaoru se lanzó a sus brazos al ver a su marido pasar por la puerta. Lo abrazó fuerte y escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

"ORO!...Me extrañaste?" dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante cuando percibió que su esposa estaba llorando "KAORU? Que pasó?" alarmado, el pelirrojo apartó unos centímetros a la mujer de sus brazos y miró en sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Kenji y Kiriko... salieron al mediodia por tofu y no han regresado!" dijo la mujer hundiéndose nuevamente en los brazos de su esposo y rompiendo en un feroz llanto,

Decir horror, es subestimar la gama de emociones que pasaron por los ojos de Kenshin en el momento que escuchó esas palabras. Intentó calmarse, intentó convencerse que su peor pesadilla no se había hecho realidad. Tratando de ser fuerte, al menos por el bien de Kaoru, la miró a los ojos y dijo

"Estoy seguro que están bien Kaoru, algo les debe haber demorado. Son chicos fuertes, estarán bien" Apretó unos momentos más a Kaoru, y luego poniendo una mirada fría en su rostro dijo

"Iré al mercado a preguntar por ellos" antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir algo agregó "Tu los esperas aquí, por si regresan" Kaoru iba a protestar pero una mirada de Kenshin le detuvo, se conocían demasiado.

"Cuídate" suspiró Kaoru al ver a su esposo desaparecer por la puerta.

Kenshin ni siquiera necesitó llegar al mercado, a menos de cuatrocientos metros de su casa, encontró algo que le paralizó el corazón. Allí, en el costado del camino rodeado de árboles sakura, estaba el balde de tofu, caído hacia un costado, su contenido derramado sobre el pasto. Pero lo que le paralizó el corazón no fue eso.

Podía reconocer el shinai de Kiriko en cualquier lado, ya que la niña lo cargaba consigo todo el tiempo, como lo hiciera Yahiko años atrás. Kenshin se arrojó al piso y tomó los dos pedazos de la estropeada arma en sus manos. Sin duda, el shinai estaba partido a causa de un golpe de espada.

Bilis subió por su garganta, y la necesidad de vomitar le dobló el estómago.

Miró alrededor por mas evidencia, sangre, algo, pero no vio nada.

De pronto, imágenes que no veía desde hacía muchos años comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, hombres sin un rostro definido, con cuerpos sangrantes, algunos con el uniforme de los shinsen-gumi reían.

"JAJAJA, hemos tomado lo mas importante para ti Battousai!"

"Un Hitokiri no tiene permitido ser feliz!"

"NO! TOMENME A MI! SOY YO QUIEN DEBE SUFRIR!" gritó Kenshin desesperadamente

las voces no paraban de atormentarle, Kenshin se tomó la cabeza y de sus labios salían sonidos de sufrimiento.

A las voces se sumaron imágenes de Udo-Jinei, Shishio, Enishi, todos reían y se burlaban de su desgracia, de su falsa felicidad, de lo ingenuo que había sido.

De pronto Kenshin sintió que le sacudían y recobró la vista, las alucinaciones se desvanecieron, al menos momentáneamente,

"-SHIN! KENSHIN!" el rostro preocupado de Yahiko apareció frente a el.

"Yahiko..." Kenshin bajó la mirada, y dirigió su vista al estropeado Shinai de su hija.

"Kenshin, Kaoru me dijo lo que sucedió y vine a buscarte" Yahiko había encontrado a Kenshin en el suelo, revolviéndose y tomándose la cabeza, era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación. Pero Yahiko decidió no comentar sobre eso. Notó el shinai roto de Kiriko, obviamente a causa de una espada nada menos, y el balde de tofu caído.

Alguien les había secuestrado, y probablemente Kenshin estuviera reviviendo pesadillas como la época del Jinchuu. Tomó al pelirrojo por los hombros e hizo contacto visual con el "Kenshin estan vivos! Los vamos a rescatar, y quien quiera que haya sido, se va a arrepentir"

Kenshin solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Pero en su mente, la culpa de que sus seres amados sufrieran a causa de él, a causa de battousai le oprimía el pecho.

Yahiko se incorporó y Kenshin le siguió, no sin antes recoger las piezas del shinai y asegurarlas en la cinta de su hakama, del lado opuesto de su sakabatou.

"Kenshin, vamos al mercado a ver que podemos averiguar"

Sin decir más ambos corrieron en esa dirección.

Cuando llegaron, preguntaron en un par de comercios que confirmaron que habían visto a los dos pelirrojos, pero sin más información.

De pronto, entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía se escuchó una voz

"Himura-san! Himura-san!"

Yahiko y Kenshin se dieron vuelta y vieron a un joven policía dirigirse a ellos.

"Hioga-san" reconoció Kenshin al hombre alto vestido de azul.

"Himura-san, debo felicitarle!" dijo el policía inclinándose de modo respetuoso.

"Nani?" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Ahh! Que modestia, no lo sabe aún! Sus jóvenes hijos detuvieron a un ladrón hoy al medio día! Mi compañero en la estación me habló de dos pequeños niños pelirrojos que detuvieron a un hombre cuando acababa de robar la casa de cambio!"

Yahiko y Kenshin no salían de su asombro, esa no era la información que esperaban.

"Y ese hombre estaba armado?" preguntó Yahiko

"Tenía una daga, pero parece que no llegó a usarla, lo derribaron antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento! Digno de los hijos de Himura, ne?" dijo alegremente el policía.

"Hioga-san, mis hijos no han retornado a casa desde hoy al medio día. Encontré la espada de bambú de Kenji rota, pero ninguna otra evidencia" dijo Kenshin de manera calmada, aunque dentro de él un sin fin de emociones estuvieran pasando.

"Ohh, eso es terrible Himura-san! Ahora que lo recuerdo, el reo que sus hijos detuvieron gritaba y gritaba desde su celda, que iba a tomar venganza y que sus compañeros lo iban a sacar"

"Necesito hablar con ese hombre" El tono de Kenshin no daba lugar a debate.

"Ciertamente Himura-san" dijo el policía.

"Yahiko, quiero que vayas y le digas a Kaoru que voy a la estación... pero no le digas nada del shinai de Kiriko, quiero que ambos se queden allí... y Yahiko"

"Si Kenshin?"

"Cuida de Kaoru"

Como sabía que era inútil protestar, Yahiko asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el dojo.

Media hora más tarde Kenshin era dejado pasar a la celda de Hasana Urume, un ladrón de tan poca monta que ni sobre nombre tenía.

Al ver al hombre, Kenshin no pudo dejar de notar la marca púrpura que se veía debajo de lo poco que exponía de hombro su kimono marrón. Su rodilla no estaba en mejores condiciones. Kenshin se sonrió para si mismo, sus hijos estaban bien entrenados...

Urume levantó la mirada, y vio una versión grande de los demonios que le habían golpeado mas temprano, una espada llevada con confidencia a su lado.

Tragó saliva, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

"Mis hijos no regresaron a casa, y tengo la sospecha que tu sabes algo" dijo Kenshin friamente.

"ESOS DEMONIOS SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO!" en el instante que las palabras salieron de su boca Urume se arrepintió. La empuñadura de una katana le quedaría marcada en su cuello durante varias semanas como recordatorio de su estupidez.

"Preguntaré una vez mas, y espero que sea una respuesta que me complazca. Sabes porqué mis hijos no regresaron a casa como se suponía?" La voz del pelirrojo le daba escalofríos a Urume, soñaría con esa voz y esa mirada por varios días a seguir.

"era... una... prueba..." dijo con dificultad el dolorido hombre mientras se masajeaba el cuello, intentando disipar el dolor "... no...soy...miembro...de la b..anda... era mi prueba... de admisión..." tomó una larga bocanada de aire "...algunos mi..embros... de la banda ... me estaban... si..guiendo... supervisando... la p..rueba"

"Donde operan? Donde esta la base?" La voz seguía fría, pero un poco más urgente, a la espera de información útil.

Urume tomo un par de bocanadas de aire más y continuó "no...se...est..an... reclutando... ni... siquiera... se el nombre"

La expresión severa de Kenshin le hizo temblar

"ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!"

Kenshin, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, ante de pasar por la puerta de la celda dijo "Deberías abandonar este estilo de vida, si deberías" , Urume asintió y rezó que esa fuera la última vez que se topara con cualquier individuo de cabellera roja.

Luego de hablar con el comandante de la estación y poner al tanto a la policía de la búsqueda de sus hijos, Kenshin decidió retornar al dojo.

En la puerta le esperaban Kaoru y Yahiko, quien sostenía una linterna.

Kenshin explicó que la policía estaba al tanto y que Urume no había dado muchos datos. Mas que nunca Kenshin deseaba que Sanosuke estuviera en la vuelta, el ex gangster siempre tenía contactos y se enteraba de los movimientos del bajo mundo.

"Mañana a primera hora iré a ver a Tsunan" dijo Kenshin. Kaoru simplemente asintió, una tasa de te que ya estaba frío en sus manos.

Yahiko había insistido en salir a ver si podía averiguar algo, obligando a Kenshin a quedarse a cuidar de Kaoru, si realmente alguien estaba tras Battousai nuevamente no se conformarían solo con tomar a sus hijos.

"Kenshin... este incidente... no es tu culpa" dijo Kaoru. Luego de casi 12 años de matrimonio Kaoru sabía muy bien como su esposo pensaba, y la tendencia que este tenía a asumir la culpa de todas las situaciones.

"Ah... " dijo Kenshin, "Voy... voy a chequear la puerta Kaoru"

Kenshin se levantó y salió a dar una vuelta por el perímetro del Dojo. La siguiente madrugada lo encontró en el techo, durmiendo ligeramente con su sakabato apoyada en su hombro y su cabeza incluinada.

Kaoru se durmió en el cuarto de Kiriko luego de llorar por varias horas, abrazada de una muñeca de la niña,

Kenji sacudió la cabeza, sus sentidos estaban volviendo lentamente. Cuando al fin la sensación de mareo se desvaneció y logró incorporar la cabeza, se horrorizó al ver la figura de su hermana inconsciente junto a él.

"Kiriko-chan! Kiriko-chan!" Kenji sacudió a su hermana que abrió lentamente los ojos

"Kenji-nii" suspiró esta. Su hermano la rodeó protectivamente con sus brazos mientras con la mirada chequeaba sus alrededores. El piso era de madera y a su alrededor había grandes cajas del mismo material. Un rayo tenue de luz entraba por una rendija alta.

La puerta, también de madera, estaba cerrada.

En un momento, Kenji recordó la situación que les había traído a este horrible lugar.

**FlashBack**  
Estaban volviendo a casa con el Tofu, conversando animadamente de los hechos que habían sucedido hacía no mas de una hora. Cuando Kenji detectó movimiento en el rabillo del ojo.

"Kiriko, en guardia, ahora!" dijo Kenji soltando el balde de tofu y sacando su Shinai. Su hermana le siguió.

Fueron rodeados por al menos diez hombres, todos ellos con pinta de rufianes. Kiriko presionó su espalda sobre su hermano. Para tener 8 años, era una niña muy valiente, pero no podía evitar sentir temor al ser rodeada por hombres que eran 3 veces más grandes que ella. Algunos de ellos armados con varas de madera, otros con largas dagas.

"Exijo saber por que nos siguen!" dijo Kenji con el tono más firme que pudo manejar.

Uno de los hombres, con ojos pequeños y ropa un poco más decente que sus compañeros se aproximó un paso, Kenji no le quitaba la mirada, mientras su hermana se ocupaba de mirar cada movimiento que hacia la manada de hombres que les rodeaba.

"A decir verdad muchacho, nos impresionó que dos chicos tuvieran tanta habilidad a tan temprana edad" dijo calmamente el hombre.

"Y eso que tiene que ver con nada!" respondió Kenji.

"Que espíritu! Guarda un poco de eso para más adelante muchacho, lo necesitarás! Mis motivos no te conciernen por ahora. Pero si has de saber que he desarrollado un gran interés por ti" el hombre pausó y miró a Kiriko "y también por tu hermosa hermanita"

La mirada de Kenji se enfureció y apretó los dientes, su rostro feroz.

"Déjala fuera de esto, rufián!"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya te dije, salva esa energía, muchachos, APRÉSENLOS!" Ante el comando, la turba de hombres se lanzó a los chicos.

Sin abandonar a su hermana, Kenji noqueó al primero que se le acercó con la punta de su shinai, golpeándolo en el estómago y efectivamente quitándole el aire.

Luego, con un rápido cambio de dirección, dispuso de manera similar al segundo.

Kiriko tampoco se manejaba tan mal, debido a su pequeño tamaño y su conciente debilidad a la hora de dar un golpe, la niña sabía que sus impactos tenían que conectar en puntos donde ella supiera que infringía un gran daño.

"KAMISHA KASHYN técnica secreta, GOLPE PROHIBIDO!" gritó cuando su shinai conectaba con las partes **sensibles** del pobre rufián que intentó acercársele.

Kenji le miró en el rabillo del ojo, estaba un poco preocupado, pero se sonrió al ver como su hermana se dispuso del hombre.

Sin quitar la vista de su actual contendiente dijo "Pensé que sabía todas las técnicas! Pero esa es nueva para mí!"

Kiriko se sonrió, sin bajar la mirada mientras estudiaba a un hombre gordo y torpe que intentó lanzarse sobre ella, y al tiempo que le esquivaba con gran velocidad dijo "Yahiko-nii me la enseño!"

Posicionándose detrás del gordo, Kiriko lanzó un golpe en diagonal dirigido a la parte de atrás de las rodillas, no le hizo daño al oponente, pero este calló hacia delante con gran fuerza. Dándole tiempo a ella para mirar al próximo rival.

Mientras, Kenji conectaba un golpe en la mano de uno de los hombres que tenía una daga. Esta voló, y el hombre se tomó la mano adolorida, una mirada de odio en su rostro.

En total, entre los dos chicos habían dispuesto de 5 hombres. El líder, no queriendo ser totalmente humillado dijo "Suficiente!"

Todo el mundo paró, pero Kenji y Kiriko no bajaron la guardia.

"Impresionante" dijo que hombre, el mismo tenía una vara en la mano, pero con horror, Kenji vio como este la separaba en 2, revelando una mortal y fina hoja de metal.

"Que dices muchacho, un uno a uno, si me ganas, te dejo ir a ti y a tu hermana" La mirada casi extraviada del hombre le decía a Kenji que las probabilidades que eso pasara eran nulas. Sabía que la única forma de escapar de allí era noqueando a cada uno de sus adversarios. Pero tomó la chance, no quería arriesgar la seguridad de Kiriko.

"Ok, pero júralo por tu honor" dijo firmemente.

"Che. Muy bien muchacho, lo juro"

Durante unos segundos los adversarios se miraron. Siendo la naturaleza de Kashyn RYU la de defender y no atacar, Kenji mantuvo su estancia esperando por el ataque. Su enemigo no tardó en cumplir.

En un momentó, el shinai hizo un fuerte impacto en el hombro de su adversario. El hombre ni siquiera llegó a ver el salto que Kenji había dado en el aire.

"URRAY KENJI!" dijo Kiriko, shinai todavía mantenido en guardia, pero aun así, orgullosa de su hermano mayor.

El hombre se incorporó, mas rabioso que nunca, y se lanzó en rabia hacia Kenji.

Rabia, como es sabido en casi todas las artes marciales, nunca es un buen elemento para dirigir un ataque. Tomando ventaja de esto, el hombre fue nuevamente derribado. Una mano apretando su costado. La punta del shinai apuntada a su frente como si fuera una katana.

"Mantén tu promesa" dijo Kenji firmemente.

El líder asintió con la vista.

"Ven Kiriko-chan" dijo Kenji sin quitar la mirada.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, Kenji miró a los hombres que se estaban haciendo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Tal vez fue un segundo, pero bastó para que el líder saltara sobre Kenji al grito de "NINGUN MOCOSO ME GANARÁ!". Su espada con trayectoria segura a la espalda de Kenji.

Trayectoria interrumpida por el shinai de Kiriko, que se quebró al instante. Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron en horror.

Mas horrorizado aun, estaba el líder, que se sintió humillado al ser detenido por una pequeñita. Confirmando su naturaleza vil y cobarde golpeó a la niña con el reverso de su mano. Ella cayó, inconsciente.

"KIRIKO!" si las miradas pudieran matar, entonces el líder ya estaría muerto, ya que Kenji le miraba con una ferocidad que el hombre juraría que sus ojos se habían tornado dorados. Antes de que el chico se pudiera mover, el cobarde hombre apuntó su espada a la niña inconsciente y dijo "Si valoras la vida de tu hermana te quedarás bien quietecito".

Bajando la mirada y su shinai, Kenji asintió.  
Fue lo último que recordaba antes de sentir un dolor agudo en su nuca.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Kenji-nii, donde estamos?"

"No lo sé todavía, ven Kiriko, ayúdame a ver si entre los dos podemos mirar por la ventana"

Momentos después los hermanos hacían un acto de circo, parados sobre un par de cajas, Kiriko sentada en los hombros de su hermano, apenas pudo mirar por la rendija, pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

"KENJI, es el mar! Veo mar!" dijo.

"Maldita sea, estamos en un barco!" dijo Kenji mientras bajaba a su hermana.

"Pero no nos estamos moviendo" dijo su hermana menor.

"Ah" dijo Kenji, absorto en pensamiento.

"Kenji, porqué estamos prisioneros, no lo entiendo?"

"No lo sé Kiriko, pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno".

A la primera luz del alba Kenshin salió del Dojo, no sin antes asegurarse de que Kaoru estuviera acompañada por Yahiko que había vuelto ojeroso y cansado, sin encontrar ninguna pista.

Antes de irse, decidió chequear a su esposa. A Kenshin se le rompió el corazón cuando la descubrió en el dormitorio de su hija, una muñeca de Kiriko y un gi de Kenji apretados entre sus brazos. En su rostro lágrimas secas.  
Kenshin no quiso despertarle, la besó en la frente y le susurró "No te preocupes, los voy a traer sanos y salvos". su redención

Continuará.----

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar al menos una vez a la semana.

También quisiera agradecer a quienes le hicieron review a mi primer fic (La primera palabra de Kenji) MUCHAS GRACIAS!

No se olviden!

Apreten este botoncito que esta aca abajo!

Nos vemos!

Mics


	2. Golpes Duros

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE!**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios, especialmente el de Hada-chan.  
Me han motivado a escribir mas, y esta vez saco un capitulo un poco mas corto (pero lo saqué prontito para todos uds)

Es un poco triste.- Sorry

Please DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

Así me motivan a escribir más y mas!

**El ideal continúa**

Cap. 2.- Golpes Duros 

Tsunan se sorprendió al ser despertado a tan temprana hora, pero cuando vio el rostro de Kenshin supo que algo estaba muy pero muy mal.  
Kenshin prosiguió a describirle los hechos del día anterior. Pronto Tsunan sospechó quienes podían ser los responsables.

Le comentó a Kenshin que sí, efectivamente sabia de la banda a la que Urume insatifactoriamente se había querido afiliar.

Lo único que le pudo agregar a Kenshin fue que los hombres eran recién llegados a Tokio, y que la base principal se encontraba en Kyoto. Cuando escuchó el nombre, Kenshin maldijo la ciudad que le había traído tantas penas en el pasado. También, sabía que la actividad principal de dicha banda era el contrabando, sobre todo de opio y que probablemente se movieran en barco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue al puerto, no sin antes pedirle a Tsunan que pasara por el Dojo y le informara a Kaoru y Yahiko a donde había ido. El reportero cumplió con gusto, ya que el y Kenshin habían trabajado juntos varias veces en el pasado, destapando injusticias y deteniendo criminales de todo tipo.

Kenshin llegó al puerto una hora mas tarde, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Comenzó a mirar toda la actividad, persona por persona, buscando indicios de alguien sospechoso a quien seguir o interrogar.

La tarea se le estaba tornando difícil, ya que la actividad en el puerto era muy alta, los barcos entraban y salían a cada momento, la gente iba y venía.

Kenshin comenzó a sentirse frustrado. Es verdad, Tsunan le había dicho que la actividad principal de la banda era el tráfico y sobre todo a traves del puerto. Pero eso no le confirmaba si sus hijos estaban allí, o en alguna guarida en Tokio.

Aun así, su intuición le decía que se quedara en este lugar y siguiera buscando. Abriendo sus sentidos, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor trazos de algún Kenki dudoso. Entre los cientos de señales débiles, la mayoría de ellas de naturaleza buena, pudo detectar un kenki que si bien era débil en poder, no carecía de ese sentimiento que Kenshin había aprendido a identificar bien; maldad, pura y sin sentido.

Levantó la mirada en dirección a la señal y vio un hombre delgado, con un kimono marrón y una vara asegurada en el cinto de su hakama sucia y gris.

Decidió seguirle.

Habían pasado dos horas y Kenji no había descubierto ninguna debilidad en su prisión. Todavía le dolía el cuello del golpe que le había noqueado el día anterior y de tanto en tanto se lo frotaba para aliviar el dolor.

Además sentía hambre y un poco de frío, nunca había estado tantas horas separado de sus padres, excepto el mes que pasó con Hiko en la montaña el verano pasado.

Pero su principal preocupación no eran estas cosas, sino su hermana, la niña se había quedado callada la mayor parte del tiempo, sin duda, pensando profundamente en el lío en el que estaban metidos.

Los pensamientos de ambos hermanos fueron interrumpidos cuando el barco comenzó a moverse.

"KUSO!" exclamó Kenji. Ahora la situación se había tornado aún más peligrosa. Si los llevaban fuera de Tokio, Kenji sabía que se les tornaría aun más difícil escapar. Lo peor de todo, no se puede escapar mientras se esté en el medio del mar.

Kenshin siguió al hombre hasta un depósito lleno de miles y miles de sacos de arroz. El sospechoso se metió por detrás y comenzó a conversar animadamente con otros hombres, intercambiaron dinero.  
Kenshin se había acercado pero no pudo escuchar la conversación completamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa cuando escuchó  
"...además el jefe estará complacido con el par de regalitos que le envió"

Otro hombre agregó "A esa tierna edad son fácilmente quebrantables, en poco tiempo tendremos una adhesión nueva en nuestras filas"

"Y la chiquilla de que uso es?"

Otro de los hombres sonrió con una mueca pervertida "Ya crecerá... y con ese look exótico que tiene esper..."

TRUACK, SLAMS, THUDS

Cinco hombres muy doloridos, algunos incluso inconscientes debido al dolor provocado por sus huesos rotos. El hombre al que Kenshin había seguido mas temprano era uno de los pocos lo suficientemente consciente como para interrogar.

Con una mirada feroz Kenshin le apuntó con su Sakabatou

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron

"...Cabello rojo..." comenzó a temblar "una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara..." tembló mas. "Himura..."

Los ojos de Kenshin se convirtieron en dos líneas de las que salían dos esferas brillantes y penetradoras.

"Que sabes de la desaparición de dos muchachos. Un chico de diez y una niña de ocho" dijo con tono frío.

"Yo... este... bueno"

"HABLA!"

"Los vendí!" dijo el hombre que sentía que en cualquier momento se mojaría los pantalones. El hombre que le amenazaba era legendario y era conocido entre los malvivientes por su reputación... SI. Su reputación, de NO MATAR. El hombre se sonrió para si mismo-

"Pero no te diré mas nada, esos mocosos ya no son mi carga" en su rostro una mueca confidente.

Kenshin apretó los dientes y acercó unos milímetros mas la punta de su sakabatou.

"Amenázame todo lo que quieras, pero sé que eres famoso porque nunca matas ni una mosca!" dijo el hombre que parecía un niño sacándole la lengua al otro.

"Es verdad" dijo Kenshin "nunca tomaría una vida, por mas baja y vil que sea" tomó una pausa

"TADA" (pero) "Aunque no lo disfrute, te puedo hacer sentir nuevos niveles de dolor... cuando termine contigo desearás que haya tomado tu vida"

El hombre tragó saliva, su confidencia voló como el viento.  
"Mira, lo único que sé es que se los vendí a unos socios míos que tienen uso para chicos de su edad"

"COMO ESCLAVOS?" dijo Kenshin, ojos horrorizados y feroces. Enfundó sakabatou en un segundo y al siguiente tenía al hombre tomado por el gi, apretado contra la pared (a pesar de que el hombre era mas alto que el).

"VENDISTE A MIS HIJOS, COMO ESCLAVOS!" para Kenshin, con tan amargos recuerdos de su niñez, era un duro golpe. Además, no podía creer que hubiera esclavos en la era Meiji.

El cobarde hombre tragó saliva... claro, cabello rojo, justo su suerte! De todos los mocosos que podría haber elegido, tenía que agarrar a los hijos de Himura!

"A donde los llevaron!" Kenshin había perdido la paciencia, sus ojos tomaron una nueva intensidad; el hombre mojó sus pantalones.

"No lo sé, lo juro, esos hombres que están noqueados a tu alrededor son mi único contacto"

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que un puño, algo delgado, pero muy fuerte lo noqueara hasta las primeras horas de la noche, donde despertó en una celda.

Drogas, tráfico, esclavitud, el mundo estaba un poco mejor pero básicamente no había cambiado mucho desde que Kenshin hubiera sido vendido tantos años atrás.-

Esto era muy grande, muy grande para que el lo manejara solo. Volvió al dojo luego de haber interrogado a los hombres que habían despertado.

"Entonces" dijo Yahiko rascándose el oído con su dedo pequeño "No es una vendetta contra Battousai?"

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Kaoru tenía una expresión severa en su rostro. Ahora que sabía que no había otro Enishi suelto y que en cambio algún cochino contrabandista tenía a sus hijos, no le permitiría a Kenshin dejarla encerrada en el Dojo.

"Las pistas son contradictorias, lo único que se pude averiguar fue que los subieron a un barco, este tiene varias paradas planificadas, pero los hombres que interrogué no sabían en cual dejarían a Kenji y Kiriko" dijo Kenshin sacando un mapa. Comenzaron a marcar las zonas donde el barco podría desembarcar. Eran demasiados puntos para cubrir por ellos mismos.

Ese mismo día, una carta salió marcada **urgente **rumbo a la Aoiya en Kyoto.

Kenji se estaba cansando de la espera, estuvieron prácticamente todo el día encerrados, viajando a un destino incierto. Nadie les había ido a explicar siquiera porque estaban allí. Su estómago crujió otra vez.

Kiriko estaba quieta en un rincón, meditando. Probablemente tratando de distraerse del hambre y la inseguridad de estar tan lejos de casa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió rápidamente, una mano ingresó con pan y agua y así de rápido se volvió a cerrar.

"Espera! Exijo una explicación! Porqué diablos estamos aquí?" dijo Kenji golpeando la puerta con su puño, su temperamento volando. Mientras tanto, tranquilamente Kiriko se sentó, acomodó y repartió la comida en porciones iguales y dijo "Guarda tu energía Kenji-nii, será mejor que comamos algo, ne?" una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Kenji suspiró y se sentó frente a ella. Su hermana podía parecer ridículamente positiva en el exterior, pero Kenji sabía muy bien que esa era una fachada y que pensamientos más profundos corrían por esa cabecita.

Comieron en silencio, y la noche los encontró durmiendo en un rincón, abrazados para mantenerse calientes.

Los preparativos estaban hechos. Kaoru ya tenía su morral pronto y sus protectores en los brazos colocados. Yahiko se había despedido de su esposa Tsubame y de su hijo de cuatro años, Shinya. Su sakabatou afirmada en la cinta de su hakama. Si bien no estaba hecha por uno de los mejores herreros de Japón, como Shin-Uchi la sakaba de Kenshin, Yahiko estaba orgulloso de la espada que había logrado comprar luego de 5 duros años de trabajo en el Akabeko.

Y, si bien Kenshin nunca admitiría que le estaba enseñando Hiten Mitsurugi, Yahiko sabía que bajo la excusa de enseñarle el uso apropiado de una katana real, el pelirrojo no perdió la oportunidad de enseñarle algún que otro battou-jutsu a su joven aprendiz, al que quería y valoraba tanto como a un hijo.

Así fue que horas antes del alba partieron los tres, en la puerta del dojo un letrero escrito en prolijo kanji "ESTAREMOS CERRADOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO".

A Yahiko le dolía lo que sucedió con sus 'hermanos menores', no podía imaginar el dolor que en cambio, estarían sintiendo Kenshin y Kaoru. Si algo similar le pasaba a su hijo. Yahiko apretó la mano y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Kenshin y Kaoru le habían dado tanto, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en apoyarlos y estar con ellos en este momento. Era hora de apoyar a Kenshin como una vez lo hiciera Sanosuke. Estando AL LADO de él, en lugar de detrás de él.  
Yahiko se preguntó a sí mismo si estaba a la altura, esperaba que sí.

La siguiente mañana los niños se despertaron temprano y empezaron a practicar unos katas. Si bien no contaban con sus shinais eso no impedía que llevaran a cabo algunas formas que les habían enseñado.

Mas que nada, hacían esto a falta de tener otra cosa para hacer y para mantener la mente relajada y preparada para un posible ataque.

Alrededor del medio día, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, ingresó un hombre calvo, que le faltaban algunos dientes frontales, además tenía un ojo más grande que el otro, o eso parecía.

"El capitán quiere verte mocoso" dijo tomando a Kenji por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta

"KENJI-nii!" gritó Kiriko aferrándose a la mano de su hermano.

El hombre ya se disponía a empujar a la niña cuando Kenji se interpuso en la trayectoria "Kiriko-chan, será mejor que me esperes aquí, volveré pronto, te lo prometo" Kenji ofreció una sonrisa,

Su hermana asintió y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos en su cerquillo rojo y espeso.

Pronto, Kenji fue arrastrado a cubierta. Como el barco en el que estaban era viejo y de madera, Kenji esperó que el capitán tuviera un perico y una pata de palo. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que no era así, sin embargo, el hombre que se identificó como capitán tenía un parche en el ojo derecho. Algo es algo, pensó el muchacho casi sonriéndose.

Estos pensamientos le distraían del hecho de que estaba rodeado de una turba de hombres.

"Me dicen que lograste derribar 5 hombres por ti mismo" dijo el hombre mirando a Kenji fijamente.

El muchacho no hizo mas que mantener la mirada, no contestó.

"Y que además, derrotaste a un hombre armado en un duelo uno a uno, con una simple espada de bambú!" dijo el capitán haciendo un gesto con los brazo,

'SI, y con esa simple espada de bambú podría patearte el trasero de aquí a Tokio!' pensó Kenji.

"Y bien muchacho? No tienes nada para decir?"

"No necesito que me digas lo bueno que soy, ya lo sé" dijo el chico levantando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos. "Lo que quiero saber es porqué diablos estoy aquí?"

El capitán se sonrió para si mismo "Verás, los hombres se ponen nerviosos en cubierta, esta turba no es exactamente lo que se define como ratas de mar" pausó un poco "Y bueno, como buen capitán tengo que mantenerlos entretenidos, que mejor que un espectáculo?"

El capitán hizo un gesto y un hombre bajito y cojo le entregó a Kenji su shinai.

"Muchachos, que se diviertan" y con otro gesto la turba se lanzó sobre Kenji.

El cerebro de Kenji trabajaba rápido, tan rápido que casi podía anticipar los movimientos torpes y no entrenados de sus adversarios. Años de Kamiya Kashiyn embebidos en su sangre. Con destreza y tratando de no mostrar ninguna apertura, logró en unos cuantos movimientos derribar a tres hombres.

El problema radicaba en que la cubierta, estaba más que repleta de mal vivientes, que parecían venir uno tras otro. Así caían también.

Pero pronto, la energía de Kenji empezó a menguar, aunque su cerebro trabajara rápido, no así su cuerpo de diez años. Y las respuestas vinieron lentas y mas lentas. Hasta que el primer golpe conectó con su brazo izquierdo. Luego otro en su costado derecho.

Pronto, los golpes vinieron uno tras otro.

Esa tarde, Kiriko lloró durante horas mientras curaba las heridas de su hermano. Le habían traído poco después del medio día, inconsciente y cubierto en sangre. Kiriko no encontró ningún corte profundo. Pero si sabía que le habían molido a golpes hasta que el chico perdió el conocimiento. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones que ya habían tomado varios colores.

"Otou-chan..." lloró Kiriko "onegai..."

Un viento suave hizo remolino levantando unas hojitas que rodearon a tres personas que venían por una carretera. Kenshin se detuvo en el camino, el corazón le había saltado en la boca y tenía una sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Kaoru y Yahiko siguieron caminando sin él, no se dieron cuenta hasta luego de unos minutos que el pelirrojo estaba paralizado, sus ojos desenfocados.

"Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru acercándose a su marido y mirándole a los ojos.

"K a o ru" suspiró Kenshin lentamente saliendo de su trance. En un movimiento rápido abrazó a su esposa y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru. Yahiko se mantuvo alejado y mirando hacia otro lado, dándoles privacidad.

Kaoru no podía creerlo... Kenshin estaba temblando, ligeramente, pero estaba ahí. Acarició la cabellera del pelirrojo. "Kenshin... dime, que pasó?"

Por supuesto Kenshin jamás le diría a su esposa la enormidad de sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo, sabía que algo muy malo había pasado. "Tuve un mal presentimiento..."

Para que su esposo lo reconociera tan abiertamente, entonces era un MUY mal presentimiento. Kaoru resistió la urgencia de romper a llorar y quebrantarse ahí mismo. Pero abrazando fuerte a su marido dijo "Entonces... mejor nos apuramos" miró fijamente a los ojos de Kenshin, hacía muchos años que no veía tanta tristeza en ellos. Otra vez tragó sus lágrimas. Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

Siguieron el camino en silencio.-

Kenji durmió el resto del día. Despertó a mitad de la noche, muy adolorido. Kiriko ya no lloraba, no quería preocupar a su hermano. En cambio puso una sonrisa y le dijo que se alegraba de verle despierto.

Kenji, con un poco de esfuerzo, sonrió también. "Deberías haber visto como quedaron ellos!" dijo Kenji arrogantemente

"Kenji-no BAKA" dijo Kiriko abrazando a su hermano.

"ITAI!" (duele) dijo Kenji, Kiriko le soltó, ambos se miraron y dijeron "ORO", echaron a reír. Pero era una risa agridulce.

Al próximo día, a la misma hora que habían ido a buscar a Kenji, se llevaron a Kiriko. Kenji gritó y luchó, exigiendo que se lo llevaran a él a cambio.  
Kiriko le lanzó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Golpeando la misma con su puño, Kenji comenzó a llorar.-

Continuará.-

* * *

Si YA SEEE!  
Pobres cachorritos!

Supongo que van a tener que esperar para saber que pasa, sorry

No quiero parecer pesada, pero me gusta saber que piensan del fic  
Asi que ya saben

Botoncito de review!

Gracias y nos vemos - Actualizaré cuanto antes!


	3. Desencuentros

HOLA!

Ya sé que dije que actualizaría una vez a la semana, pero me entusiasme!

Otra vez gracias por los reviews y los cálidos comentarios.

Si, ya sé que fui un poco cruel con los chicos en el cap. anterior.

Pero recuerden que en el anime y el manga Yahiko también es golpeado por una turba de maleantes y no sale mal erido.

**El ideal continúa**

Cap. 3.- Desencuentros

En el camino a lo que Kiriko sabía que sería la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida, ella comenzó a pensar en cuales eran sus posibilidades. Seguramente en cuanto combate ella no tendía una chance. No porque no fuera buena, Kiriko estaba segura de sus habilidades, pero si su hermano, que ella, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era mejor (SOLO POR SU EDAD; se repitió la niña), había sido brutalmente golpeado.

Seguramente no tendré una chance contra tantos al mismo tiempo, pensó Kiriko.

Al final, se enfrentó al capitán. Kiriko es una niña muy orgullosa, de esas que se caen, y aunque se raspen la rodilla no lloran, se levantan y siguen adelante. Por eso, su plan le avergonzaba un poco, pero era lo único que podía pensar.

El capitán le dio charla similar que su hermano, diciendo lo buena que ella era y como sus tropas se tenían que entretener.

Le ofrecieron el shinai, que ella deseaba con fervor. Lo miró y lo miró. Respiró hondo. El show comenzó.

Primero su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Después sus ojos se agrandaron y se tornaron brillantes con lágrimas. Se arrodilló en el piso y empezó a gritar

"OTOU-CHAN! KAA-CHAN! Quiero a mis padres!" los gritos hacían eco en el barco. Lágrimas gordas y gruesas caían por las mejillas ruborizadas de la niña.

"Mmmm... jefe" dijo uno de los hombres

"CAPITAN; AHOU! CAPITAN, cuantas veces debo decirlo" dijo exasperadamente el hombre alto y robusto que llevaba parche.

"Mmmh... capitán... no es un poco... bajo? Incluso para nosotros pegarle a una niñita?" dijo uno de los hombres de la turba. Se escucharon voces asintiendo.

"Che... estúpidos" susurró el capitán. Mientras la niña lloraba y lloraba, cada vez mas fuerte.

"Además, si no se va a resistir y a demostrar su supuesto nivel... que gracia tiene?" se animó a decir otro hombre, que personalmente le parecía desagradable golpear a una niñita.

Otros hombres asintieron, incluso los más borrachos y revoltosos tenían pensamientos encontrados. Como le podían pegar a eso? La niña era demasiado bonita y tierna como para golpear. Cabello rojo y brillante llevado atado bien arriba con un brillante moño azul. Ojos grandes y lilas en una carita redondita con cachetes rozaditos. Kiriko lo sabía, luchó la urgencia de sonreírse y en cambio siguió llorando.

Los gritos de la niña por sus padres ponían incómodos a todos  
"Llévense eso de mi vista, me esta provocando dolor de cabeza!" gritó el capitán. "Y denle algo de comer a ver si se calla de una vez!"

Kenshin miró el sol por décima vez ese día. Las horas pasaban y el barco en el que iban sus hijos se alejaba más y más. A este paso no lo alcanzarían. Sin importar lo directa que fuera la ruta que tomaron, cortando por un bosque, pero aún así no era suficiente.-

En esta ruta no había trenes todavía, lo único que podía pensar era en alquilar algún carro cuando llegaran al próximo pueblo.

Para sorpresa de Kenji, Kiriko retornó sana y salva, con una bandeja de comida variada para los dos.

'Pequeña enana calculadora' pensó Kenji luego de escuchar el relato de su hermana de cómo se había escapado de su cruel destino.

Similar técnica funcionaba muy bien con su padre, Kiriko había escapado de unos cuantos castigos gracias a ello.

Bueno, pensó Kenji, con otou-chan funciona cualquier cosa, Kaa-chan es mas difícil de engañar! De pronto extrañó mucho su hogar.

Dos días mas pasaron, afortunadamente nadie les había venido a buscar. Una ración de comida les llegaba al medio día. Y los chicos se mantenían distraídos entrenando. Kenji, aunque llevaba algún moretón que otro, no estaba adolorido y se había recuperado por completo.

Dos veces al día, les iban a buscar para llevarles al baño para asearse y los demás hechos biológicos. En la breve excursión que esta actividad tomaba, Kenji aprovechó a estudiar cada rincón, cada puesto.

Esa mañana se alegraron cuando escucharon gaviotas y descubrieron que el barco había parado. Sonidos típicos de un puerto llenaron sus oídos.

Pronto, fueron a buscarles y los llevaron a cubierta. Kenji miró hacia tierra firme y descubrió que era un simple pueblo pescador. No lo conocía.

Rodeados por muchos hombres, fueron bajados del barco y escoltados hasta una carreta.

"...no te preocupes, haré la entrega, como siempre" dijo un hombre que tenía un sombrero de paja, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"Esta vez es especial estúpido" dijo el Capitan imponiendo la voz "tienes que tener especial cuidado, estos chicos son peligrosos, no son mocosos comunes"

El hombre del parche hizo un gesto y dos hombres prosiguieron a atar a Kenji y Kiriko. Las apretadas cuerdas lastimaban un poco las muñecas atadas en sus espaldas.  
Fueron cargados a una carreta como si fueran bolsas de papas y luego les cubrieron con telas.

Los gritos de protesta de Kenji no importaron en lo más mínimo. En la carreta también colocaron el shinai de Kenji.

La carreta se alejó, perdiéndose en un camino que iba hacia el medio del campo, destino incierto.

Luego de un día entero de viaje en una modesta carreta, llegaron al primero de los puntos que Kenshin había marcado en el mapa. 

Era un pequeño pueblo pesquero, y algunos barcos paraban allí para abastecerse. Descubrieron el navío que venían siguiendo.

Cuidadosamente, ya que en los pueblos pequeños las noticias vuelan, decidieron ir hacia el barco tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Inconscientemente, Yahiko tocó su sakabatou, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era lanzárse dentro del barco, patear traseros y rescatar a sus 'hermanitos'. Una mano en el hombro le recordó que tuviera paciencia. Kenshin le conocía muy bien.

"Esperemos a que caiga la noche... y entonces nos infiltraremos" A la hitokiri, pensó Kenshin.

"Kaoru"

"Si Kenshin?"

"Tu te quedarás aquí mientras tanto"

La expresión de Kaoru pasó de calma a enfadada, quería golpear a su esposo con su bokken, pero la mirada seria de Kenshin le detuvo.

Mientras el kenshin-gumi hacía planes de rescate, los chicos a ser rescatados estaban a varios kilómetros de allí.

Acababan de llegar a una gran mansión, rodeada con un muro muy alto alrededor.

El porqué había una mansión de tres pisos en el medio del campo escapaba de la lógica de Kenji.

Fueron descargados de la carreta con la misma gentileza con la que fueron colocados en ella; ninguna.

En el hall enorme y decorado con ornamentados candelabros y muebles occidentales había una escalera en el medio que subía al primer piso.

Allí parado estaba un hombre, utilizando zapatos, pensó con un poco de horror Kenji. Dicho hombre tenía un traje de negocios gris y un habano en la boca. Era el típico gordo bastardo.

"Ohh, veo que han llegado!" dijo casi emocionado.

"QUIEN ERES Y QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE NOSOTROS!" dijo Kenji, paciencia cero.

"Mira muchacho, esta bien, te lo explicaré. Todo esto que ves lo he logrado gracias a mi bien organizado negocio.

Mi negocio, cuyos detalles no importan por ahora, esta bien protegido por talentos que he recogido alrededor de japón. Siendo visionario, no me importa que seas algo joven para empezar, cualquiera me viene bien si tiene el talento"

A Kiriko le importaba un bledo el discurso del tipo, se estaba cansando de escucharlo y no entendía a que iba con todo esto.

"Tu hermana es otra historia, que uso es una kendoka de 8 años? Pero para ella tengo otros propósitos, por ahora" Haciendo un gesto con la mano un hombre cargó a Kiriko cual saco de arroz y se la llevó desapareciendo por una puerta de atrás.

Los gritos y pataleos de ambos hermanos hicieron poco para evitarlo.

"Mira, es simple muchacho, o trabajas para mi, o te traeré dedito por dedito en una bandeja de plata hasta que me hagas caso" dijo el hombre con tan simplicidad que parecía que hablaba del clima.

Kenji bajó la cabeza, sus ojos escondidos detrás de su cabello rojo obscuro. Un par de gotas cayeron al piso, pero el hombre no le vio llorar.

"Y no pienses en rescatarla, estará vigilada las 24 horas y al mas mínimo movimiento tuyo, bueno, ya sabes, en lugar de un dedito te traeré su corazón en una charola, que te parece?" el gordo comenzó a reír y Kenji se puso furioso, tanto, que las cuerdas en sus manos comenzaron a cortarle la piel y sus muñecas sangraban. Su mirada feroz.

Al gordo no le importó "Llévenselo" dijo

Y Kenji fue arrastrado a la dirección contraria de su hermana.

Luego de salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión y caminar hasta un gran depósito a unos cientos de metros detrás de esta, Kiriko fue introducida a un horrible lugar, el piso de tierra, con varios futones viejos uno al lado de otro. La habitación era larga y las paredes de piedra estaban despintadas y mohosas. Al fondo pudo ver a un grupo de niñas y niños, kimonos grises y sucios, caras tristes cansadas, ojerosas. Delgados-

Algunos cortaban telas con tijeras, otros cocían.

Estaban fabricando kimonos de seda.

"Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, ahh, y si escapas, tu castigo será tan severo que desearás estar muerta" dijo el hombre desapareciendo por la puerta, luego de soltar a Kiriko. Las marcas de las ataduras le quedarían por un par de días.

Caminó hacia los niños pero ninguno le miró.

"A ver, niña nueva, tu nombre" dijo una mujer delgada con el pelo recogido de forma severa, su kimono era simple, de mujer pobre, su obi también.

Aunque sucio y roto en algunos lugares, kiriko miró su propio kimono, sus padres siempre la tenían vestida con lo mejor que podían pagar. Estos niños tal vez ni siquiera tuvieran padres, pensó Kiriko, o tal vez los habían secuestrado igual que a ella. Les iba a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que la mujer seguía esperando respuesta.

"Himura... Himura Kiriko"

"Kiriko entonces, aquí no hay necesidad de apellidos" dijo. Tomó a kiriko del brazo y la llevó a un rincón, le arrancó su moña azul e ignorando los gritos de protesta de la niña le cortó el cabello.

A continuación le quitó el kimono y le colocó otro, igual de pobre y viejo que el que tenían los otros chicos.

"los apellidos son para quienes tienen familia, entendido!" dijo la mujer severamente, Kiriko no asintió, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Kiriko estaba avergonzada, dolida y enfadada que le hicieran esa brutalidad frente a los otros niños. Pero increíblemente, nadie había mirado en su dirección. Tenían mucho miedo como para hacerlo.

A pesar de estar en estado de shock, no pudo evitar sentir pena por los otros chicos. A ella, no le importaba lo que la brutal mujer le hiciera o dijese, ella era HIMURA KIRIKO, hija de Himura Kenshin el policía secreto! Hija de Himura Kaoru la dueña del Dojo en donde vivian. Y sabía que en cualquier momento sus padres entrarían por la puerta a salvarle, estaba segura de eso.

"Sabes bordar niña?" preguntó la mujer

"Nani?" dijo confundida Kiriko

"Bordar estúpida, por tu kimono vienes de una buena familia, que tus padres no te enseñaron nada!"

"CLARO QUE SI! Soy la mejor de mi clase!" dijo desafiante, por esto recibió un duro golpe en la mejilla

"Nunca me levantes la voz, entendido? Y me llamarás SEÑORA aquí, mi palabra es oro para ti si no quieres morir de hambre"

Kiriko se tomaba su enrojecida mejilla. No podía creer que los otros chicos soportaran esta brutalidad todos los días. Como heredera de kamiyaa kasshyin no podía perdonarlo. Pero ahora no era el momento de revelarse. Asintió con la cabeza

"Si señora" dijo manteniendo la mirada. A la fría mujer no le gustaba esa mirada, el espíritu de la niña estaba lejos de ser quebrantado.  
Ya cambiaría eso pronto. Pensó sonriéndose.

El resto de la tarde, Kiriko la pasó en silencio mientras tímidamente alguno de los chicos le explicaba sus nuevas tareas.

Kenji fue encerrado en un cuarto en el sótano. Otra vez, desarmado y sin posibilidades de escape, y lo peor. Kiriko. Su hermana estaba en algún lugar y no podía arriesgar su seguridad. En rabia, golpeó una pared de concreto. Se lastimó un poco la mano, pero no le importó.

Llegó la noche. El guardia del barco ni supo lo que le sucedió cuando cayó inconsciente.-

Dos figuras se hicieron paso al interior del poco vigilado navío.

Los hombres iban cayendo silenciosamente.- Claro, la mayoría de ellos estaba borracho y además, no esperaban ataque de ningún tipo.

Abrirse camino fue mas que fácil. Pero sin importar donde buscaran no había rastro de los chicos.

De pronto, alguien que venía de una ronda del pueblo, descubrió a sus compañeros inconscientes en cubierta y gritó en alarma.

El capitán y otros miembros se hicieron presentes.

La pelea fue fácil y pronto toda la tripulación fue derrotada, el capitán tenía una catana apuntada a la frente y un pelirrojo embravecido mirándole severamente.

"Que quieres con nosotros!" dijo jugando al inocente el capitán "Somos un pobre barco comercial"

"Ni siquiera lo intentes "Dijo Yahiko con la misma intensidad que kenshin en los ojos "Sabemos que tienen a dos chicos prisioneros aquí"

"che..." dijo el capitán "Demasiado tarde, a esos revoltosos los tiré por la borda, eran muy..."

El hombre vomitó cuando una empuñadura conectó con la base de su estómago.

Yahiko, sin bajar la guardia dijo "Ni siquiera lo intentes; quieres, DINOS LA VERDAD!"

Kenshin ni se inmutó por la violencia demostrada por su protegido, si Yahiko no lo hubiera hecho, el sí.

El capitán se repuso un poco, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el reverso de su mano se incorporó.

"Bien, digamos que ya los entregué... siguieron el camino noroeste en una carreta..." dijo respirando con dificultad.

"Con que destino?" preguntó Kenshin.

"No lo sé. Hice la entrega, ya no es mi problema".

Kenshin no pudo evitar sentir rabia, se estaban pasando a sus hijos entregándolos de un lado a otro como si fueran cargamento, y siempre, sin importar cuanto lo intentaran, estaban un paso atrás.

Enfundando sakabatou en un movimiento entrenado y seguro Kenshin se dio vuelta y comenzó a partir. Yahiko mantuvo la mirada de los hombres, retándolos a que les siguieran. Nadie se animó.

Kiriko lloró quietamente esa noche. Lloró porque extrañaba su hogar, sus padres, a Yahiko-nii y Tsubame-nii... a todos en realidad.

Pero también lloró por la cruel realidad en la que se encontraban los niños que le acompañaban en esa horrible situación.

La mañana llegó y le despertaron a las 5 de la madrugada. La llevaron a donde había una pequeña huerta y le hicieron trabajar la tierra.

En determinado momento, cuando se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca como para escuchar, Kiriko se arrimó a un delgado niño que ella suponía tenia su misma edad y susurró "Hey... dime, sabes de alguna manera de escapar de aquí?" preguntó.

El chico abrió los ojos en pánico y dijo "SHhh, si te escuchan nos castigan a los dos". El chico siguió trabajando, ignorándola.

Kiriko no lo podía creer, toda la mañana estuvo intentando hablar con los chicos que tenía cerca pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

Cuando llegó el medio día no había logrado hablar con nadie. Le sirvieron una ración de arroz prácticamente crudo, y nada más. Ahora entendía porqué esos chicos estaban tan delgados.

La mirada de la cruel mujer a la que debía llamar SEÑORA, no le abandonaba ni un minuto, además kiriko sabía que cerca había guardias, sin contar el muro enorme que rodeaba la propiedad. Aún así, esa noche, haría el intento de escape.

Ese mismo día, también a altas horas de la madrugada, Kenji fue despertado y llevado a una habitación con varios individuos armados.

Le explicaron que le necesitaban para una misión muy importante.   
Esa misma noche, mientras su hermana hacía planes para escapar, el se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión.

Kenji maldijo silenciosamente a todos los tipos con los que estaba, mientras le empujaban por una ventana pequeña de un edificio de gobierno.-

'Perfecto', pensó Kenji, 'un día en la banda y ya me tienen robando para ellos'

Silenciosamente fue hasta un armario y extrajo todos los documentos que le habían indicado que tomara. Luego salió y fue recibido por los otros miembros de la banda, que lo felicitaron.

'Lo siento Otou-san' pensó Kenji 'lo que estoy haciendo es una deshonra, pero es por Kiriko-chan'

"MOU esto es INÚTIL!" dijo Kaoru en frustración, habían viajado todo el día, por lo que parecía ser el medio del campo. El camino indicado por el capitán del barco no llevaba a ningún lado. Miraron el mapa, pero como los pueblos pequeños no aparecen en el no sabían si seguir o no. Finalmente se encontraron con una granja, donde un amable anciano les explicó que no había nada más que campos y más campos en la dirección que ellos iban.

Kenshin se maldijo, el capitán les había mentido y ellos cayeron. Habían perdido ya un día entero, y seguro que si regresaban, para entonces el barco habría desaparecido.

De todas formas, regresaron al pueblo, tal vez allí encontrarían una pista.

Esa noche, mientras Kenji se infiltraba en el edificio de gobierno, Kiriko se levantaba y sigilosamente se hizo camino a la puerta. Miró a la cruel mujer que le cortó su hermosa cabellera y se aseguró que la misma estuviera dormida.

Antes de salir, miró a los chicos una vez más y se prometió a si misma que volvería a sacarlos, pero antes tenía que encontrar a Kenji.

La luna llena iluminaba la zona y Kiriko se sintió confiada, su pequeño tamaño la mantendría desapercibida si era cuidadosa.

Agachada y con mucho cuidado, haciendo zigzag en algunos árboles para cubrirse llegó hasta la pared de la casa. Vio un guardia, pero sabía que no podría noquearlo, se mantuvo escondida y el guardia pasó sin notarla.

Soltando la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando comenzó a seguir la pared en busca de alguna ventana abierta. Pronto encontró una.

Ingresó a lo que parecía una biblioteca. En un costado de la habitación había una gran chimenea rodeada de robustos sillones. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la vara metálica que se utiliza para atisbar la leña. Con una sonrisa, la tomó, ya no estaba desarmada.

Asomó con cuidado la cabeza a lo que parecía un pasillo con muchas puertas.  
Se maldijo cuando su plan encontró esta terrible falla, no tenía ni idea donde estaba Kenji, y la casa era enorme.

Con mucho cuidado, decidió que lo mejor era ir puerta por puerta.

"Kaoru?" suspiró Kenshin sin sacar la mirada del camino, era su turno manejar la carreta ya que Yahiko lo había estado haciendo durante horas. Ahora el muchacho dormía en la parte de atrás, Kaoru había insistido en acompañarle en el asiendo de adelante.

"Nani Kenshin?"

"Crees que hicimos bien... en elegir el camino de la espada para nuestros hijos?" suspiró Kenshin

Kaoru pensó un momento, antes de poder decir nada Kenshin agregó.

"Si fueramos una familia normal, si nuestros hijos fueran normales y no tuvieran ninguna habilidad... nadie les habría tomado interés" dijo Kenshin apretando su puño.

"Eso no puedes saberlo Kenshin, si yo hubiera sido una niña normal, crees que hace once años hubiera salido a retar a Hitokiri Battousai solo con una espada de madera?"

Kenshin respiró hondo "Precisamente mi punto Kaoru, si tu padre no te hubiera enseñado... entonces..."

Kaoru lo cortó "Entonces nunca te hubiera conocido, nunca te hubiera amado, probablemente Yahiko seguiría con los Yakuza, yo hubiera perdido el Dojo y estaría casada con algún gordo viejo y sería infeliz" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa. "Quieres que siga?" dijo Kaoru levantando una ceja, Kenshin entendió el punto, la imagen mental de su Kaoru con un hombre gordo y viejo le hizo hervir la sangre.

'Y yo... probablemente estaría muerto' pensó Kenshin.

"Aún así Kaoru, no puedo evitar pensar..."

"Kenshin, como padres, tenemos el deber de pasarle nuestros ideales a nuestros hijos. Pero fue decisión de ellos detener al hombre que robó aquel negocio".

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos "Kenshin... tus padres eran granjeros... sin embargo te convertiste en el mejor guerrero de japón. No se puede controlar el destino."

"Ah..." dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru le puso una mano en el hombro, no eran necesarias más palabras.

Kiriko llegó hasta lo que reconoció como la cocina. Dos hombres asaltaban la despensa, parecían guardias.

"Y cuando dices que vuelven?" dijo el más alto.

"Mañana en la tarde, la ciudad queda lejos AHOU" el otro respondió

"Ya lo sé. Esa pequeña rata que adquirimos ayer vino al pelo. Al principio cuando vi al flacucho muchacho dudé que fuera de algún uso"

Mientras hablaban los hombres sacaban comida de la despensa.

Entonces Kenji no estaba en la mansión...

'QUE PORQUERíA!' pensó Kiriko utilizando la palabrota más fuerte que se le ocurrió.

Decidió volver, pero antes de ingresar al depósito donde ella y los otros chicos dormían escondió su nueva arma en un lugar donde lo pudiera encontrar fácilmente la siguiente noche.-

Justo antes de meterse en su cama, vio la mirada fría y cruel de SEÑORA, Kiriko tragó saliva.-


	4. Tan Cerca

HOLA MINNA-CHAN!

Otra vez agradezco a quienes hicieron reviews. Recuerden que sus comentarios son lo único que me dice si lo que escribo viene gustando. Por lo tanto me encanta escucharlos.

Muchos me han pedido que suelte a los chicos, pero si lo hago se me acaba el fic!

Ya falta poco, y tengo un epílogo de lo mas lindo pensado.

Ahora, con el show! disfruten

**El ideal continúa**

Cap. 4.- Tan cerca

En la madrugada llegaron al pueblo. El barco por supuesto no se encontraba. Fueron negocio por negocio y persona por persona.

Si alguien sabía de dos niños pelirrojos, nadie dijo nada.

Finalmente Kenshin preguntó cuales eran las rutas más utilizadas y una amable señora le indicó el camino norte, diciéndole que a un día y medio de allí había una pequeña ciudad y que el camino estaba lleno de granjas.

Después de meditar en las posibilidades, Kenshin decidió ir a esa ciudad. Tal vez desde allí podría mandarle un mensaje a los Oniwabanshu en Kyoto para que interceptaran el barco.

El sol de la mañana decoraba el campo de una manera hermosa, pero eso al Kenshin-gumi poco le importó.

X x x x

Kiriko la sacó barata, después de explicar que había ido al baño, la cruel mujer de la que estaba a cargo le dio una cachetada diciendo que era la última vez que salía sin permiso.

Esa mañana se dedicaron a cocer y Kiriko hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Una niña un poco mayor que ella, de cabello marrón corto y ojos negros tristes se le acercó y mientras le ayudaba aprovechó a susurrarle.

"Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste"

Kiriko también susurró "sabes que me salí?"

La otra niña asintió

"esta gente es muy cruel, un día le pegaron tanto a un chico que este murió" dijo sin tristeza.

La pelirroja se horrorizó. La otra chica continuó "será mejor que te acostumbres, aquí la única forma de irse es convirtiéndote en la amante de algún hombre que quiera comprarte. O si eres chico, siendo miembro de la banda cuando seas suficientemente grande"

Kiriko pensó en Kenji. Antes de que pudiera decir nada otro de los chicos dijo SHHH, señal de que señora estaba volviendo.

X x x x

Kenji volvió cansado, habían caminado durante horas de la ciudad hacia la mansión, además, la noche anterior no había dormido nada.

Se preguntaba que serían esos documentos que había tomado de esa oficina.

Si se escapaba de esta situación se aseguraría de volver con su padre y arrestar a todos estos tipos.

Miró alrededor de su habitación y vio que en la simple mesa que había le habían dejado su shinai. Sabían que con Kiriko en quien sabe donde, el no intentaría escapar. Y la banda tenía interés en que se manteniera fuerte y entrenado.

Después de todo, no todos los días se encuentra un chico de diez años que puede patearle el trasero a varios adultos al mismo tiempo.

Mentalmente, repasó las lecciones que Hiko le había dado el verano anterior.

El fue emocionado pensando que el maestro de su padre le hiba enseñar el super estilo (que nunca había visto) Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu. En cambio el arrogante hombre le hizo estudiar pergaminos sobre posturas y estilos, antiguos y más contemporáneos durante horas.

Además de eso, le enseñó un par de katas. Al principio Kenji estaba molesto que su única recompensa por horas de esclavitud (como le llamaba a las tareas que Hiko le pedía, como ir a buscar agua al río o limpiar)fuera estudiar y estudiar.

Cuando Kenshin lo fue a buscar y le preguntó como la había pasado con Hiko, Kenji le contó esto.

El pelirrojo más grande le explicó con una sonrisa a su hijo que el conocimiento de tantas técnicas le había salvado la vida más de una vez y que era parte del entrenamiento de Hiko.

Ya volviendo al presente, Kenji tomó el Shinai y prácticó sus katas por el resto de la tarde, mientras tanto pensando en tiempos mejores.

X x x x

El kenshin-gumi siguió el camino norte. Luego de unas horas llegaron a una encrucijada donde el camino se separaba en dos. Un cartel viejo indicaba que la ciudad era siguiendo el camino principal. El otro camino no estaba marcado.

Kenshin paró y dudó un momento.

"Creo que lo mejor será esperar aquí un rato, y ver si vemos pasar a alguien" le dijo Kenshin a quienes le acompañaban.

"Pero Kenshin, si alguno de los tipos involucrados te ve, se dará cuenta de que tienes algo que ver con Kiriko y Kenji" la razón era obvia, su cabello. Yahiko hizo un gesto con la mano señalándolo.

Kenshin sonrió y tomó un chal azul de Kaoru, se lo colocó alrededor de la cabeza, cubriendo su roja cabellera.

Kaoru río ante el gesto "Ohhh Anata, pareces una viejecita".

Los tres rieron un poco.

"Será mejor que nos hagamos los viajeros perdidos" dijo Yahiko arrancando el cartel y poniéndolo dentro de la carreta, cubriéndolo con una manta.

Mientras comían unas bolitas de arroz que compraron en el pueblo, se sentaron a esperar.

X x x x

Calló la noche, Kenji rendido de cansancio y frustrado se durmió enseguida. No le dejaban salir del cuarto y por lo tanto no había podido siquiera idear un plan de escape.

Kiriko, aunque cansada del trabajo del día, no podía esperar a salir otra vez.

Se estaba levantando cuando una mano le tomó el kimono. Casi grita del susto, pero vio que era la niña que le habló esa mañana, Hikari.

Con ojos asustados la niña la miró "Si te encuentran te matan" susurró.

Kiriko asintió con la cabeza "Lo sé, pero tengo que buscar a mi hermano"

La niña de ojos negros cerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo "El cambio de guardia es en un rato, es la mejor chance"

Luego de decir esto se metió en su cama nuevamente.

Kiriko le miró con aprecio. Sin perder tiempo fue hasta la puerta, no la pudo abrir, señora la había trancado con llave.

La niña maldijo un par de veces y miró en dirección de la mujer. Las llaves estaban al lado de su cama. Tragó saliva y en silencio fue hasta allí, las tomó y abrió la puerta.

Esta vez, Kiriko sabía que si la agarraban no había excusa que la salvara de un severo castigo.

Sigilosamente Kiriko fue hasta el lugar donde dejó la vara metálica la noche anterior, la tomó, y esperó al cambio de guardia y corrió hacia la ventana donde había entrado la noche anterior. Por suerte seguía abierta.

Haciendo el mismo camino que el día anterior llegó hasta la cocina, esta vez encontró a una viejecita limpiando, obviamente una sirvienta.

Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta de que se acercaba le colocó la punta de su vara en la espalda y susurró "Ni se mueva y no le haré daño"

La mujer asintió "Busco a un chico pelirrojo, lo tienen aquí en algún lado"

La mujer sabía de quien hablaba, le había llevado la cena al amable niño unas horas atrás. Se dio vuelta y vio que quien la amenazaba era solo una chiquilla.

"Niña, tienes suerte de que sea yo quien esta aquí" dijo la mujer mirándola con simpatía. "Otra persona ya hubiera sonado la alarma, ten mas cuidado"

Kiriko quedó sorprendida "Que es con esa cara niña. Me crees tan cruel acaso que te delataría a una muerte segura? No quiero eso en mi conciencia, gracias"

La mujer hizo una pausa y apuntó en dirección a una escalera que iba hacia abajo "Baja esa escalera, seguí un pasillo, dobla a la derecha y la segunda puerta. Ahí esta tu hermano, hay un guardia en la puerta".

Kiriko agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento a la mujer mientras decía "Domo arigatou"

"Tan educada, como tu hermano. Ahora recuerda, nunca nos vimos"

"Hai" dijo Kiriko mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

X x x x

Kenji se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó un golpe fuerte y una voz.

De pronto la cerradura comenzó a hacer ruido y la puerta se abrió revelando a su hermana. Kenji se horrorizó un poco al ver su estado. Su cabello estaba corto por arriba de los hombros, despeinada, con un kimono viejo y sucio y un cachete ligeramente morado. En su mano la chica tenía una vara de hierro.

Todo este análisis le tomó un segundo, al siguiente ya tenía a su hermana en los brazos. Kiriko comenzó a llorar.

"Shhh, Kiriko-chan..." Kiriko balbuceaba algo sobre un hombre muerto. Y con horror Kenji vio que en la vara que traía su hermana había un delgado trazo de sangre.

Kenji apartó a su hermana de sus brazos y salió al pasillo, vio al hombre que le había hecho guardia los últimos dos días tirado en el piso y con un corte en la cabeza, sangrando. Se acercó un poco, el hombre respiraba.

"Kiriko-chan, esta vivo, solo que el golpe lo dejó inconsciente" Kenji le ofreció la mejor sonrisa a su hermana. Esta asintió.

El hermano mayor entró al cuarto y tomó su shinai. Lo miró un momento

"Ten Kiriko, yo tomaré la vara, que es mas pesada e incómoda"

Luego de intercambiar armas Kiriko le explicó como había entrado.

Decidieron escapar de la misma manera.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina ya no había nadie. Por suerte, la seguridad de la mansión estaba basada en rodear la casa. Adentro no había guardias. Por desgracia, eso haría que el escape fuera más difícil.

Al llegar al patio miraron los alrededores. La salida mas cercana era la delantera, porque la propiedad se extendía cientos de metros hacia atrás.

Pero por supuesto, el portón de adelante tenía varios guardias alrededor. Algunos monitoreaban el perímetro.

"Kenji, son demasiados" susurró Kiriko

Kenji asintió. Además, ahora que había salido con ellos sabía que alguno de esos hombres portaba armas de fuego.

"No tenemos otra salida Kiriko-chan, tenemos que pelear como nunca antes, tenemos que derribarlos a todos"

Kiriko tragó saliva, no quería admitirlo pero tenía mucho miedo.

Kenji le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo, "yo iré primero, tu me cubres, ne?". Kenji aseguró la vara en la cinta de su hakama, como si fuera una espada.

El hermano mayor no quería hacer esto, poner en riesgo a Kiriko era lo último en su lista, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Kiriko había sido muy valiente en ir a rescatarlo, pero su plan tenía una gran falla. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Caminando hacia los guardias como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo Kenji dijo "Hey muchachos, en que andan?"

Los guardias lo miraron asombrados.

"Que haces tu aquí pequeña rata!" dijo uno de ellos sacando su vara de madera.

"Hey tranquilo! El jefe me dejó salir a estirar las piernas y quería pasar un rato con mis comaradas" dijo el muchacho de forma casual

"No somos tus comaradas chico! No te confundas" dijo otro de ellos.

Mientras la conversación transcurría Kenji se acercaba más y más.

"Bueno, si no me quieren aquí me voy" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Ni te muevas, vamos a ir personalmente a preguntarle al jefe que diablos haces aquí".

Uno de los hombres se acercó a Kenji para tomarlo del brazo.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo el chico saco la vara y le golpeó el costado. Luego siguió el otro hombre que estaba al lado.

Sin embargo, el primero que cayó no estaba inconsciente y dijo "DEN LA ALARMA, EL CHICO ESCAPÓ!"

Maldiciendo, Kenji golpeó a otro hombre más que se le abalanzó. La vara era algo incómoda pero muy fuerte.

De pronto, un hombre que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros de allí le apuntó al chico "ALTO; no te muevas!" dijo.

Un segundo después su mano estaba vacía y dolorida. Delante tenía a una pequeña niña con una mirada feroz.

"No es muy honorable utilizar armas de fuego" dijo la niña rezongando.

El hombre aunque desarmado, se lanzó hacia ella. El shinai aterrizó en su hombro la primera vez, y la segunda en su espalda.

Entre los dos dispusieron de cuatro guardias. Pero la realidad era que los ruidos ya habían alertado a otros tantos.

Sin perder el tiempo Kenji intentó quitar la barra que trancaba el gran portón de madera. Una, dos veces.

Como odiaba tener diez años! La barra apenas se movía.  
Kiriko le ayudó. La barra se movió un poquito mas. Pero no mucho.

Más hombres se acercaban, venían corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Viendo que no podían abrir se dieron vuelta en dirección a los hombres. Al menos diez de ellos.

Armas levantadas, cabeza en alto. Estancia perfecta. Kenji y Kiriko estaban preparados para lo peor.

Con un grito de batalla, la turba se les lanzó encima.

X x x x

Estaban en el camino que les había indicado un hombre que pasaba por la ruta principal. El hombre les dijo que había una gran mansión al final de ese camino, pero que no sabía nada mas que eso.

Kenshin había decidió chequear allí, después de todo, una mansión en el medio de la nada no es lo mas común.

Una brisa le acarició el rostro al joven que venía manejando la carreta, absorto en pensamiento.

"Yahiko" dijo Kenshin de repente. El muchacho salió de su trance, estaba pensando en cuanto extrañaba a su esposa e hijo.

"Si Kenshin?" dijo suavemente el muchacho mientras manejaba el carro. No quería despertar a Kaoru, que venía dormida en los brazos de Kenshin, en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

"Creo que deberíamos apurarnos". Yahiko se dio vuelta y miró al hombre que tanto admiraba. Se le encogió el corazón al reconocer una emoción que poco se veía en el rostro del ex hitokiri; Terror.

Asintiendo, Yahiko apuró a los dos caballos que tiraban de la carreta.

Pronto... pensó Yahiko. Kenji-chan, Kiriko-chan, por favor estén bien!

X x x x

Continuará.-

Bueno, que les pareció?

Llegarán a tiempo?

Ya veremos

Nos vemos!

MYKS


	5. Interludio: Pensamientos de Kenshin

Hola de nuevo!

Para agregar un poquito de suspenso hice un cap intermedio

No voy a subir otro capitulo hasta no llegar a los 50 reviews!  
NO, era broma, pero please, no se olviden de dejarme algun comentario.

QUE PESADA NO?

El ideal Continúa Cap. Especial: Interludio: Pensamientos de Kenshin 

La carreta parecía moverse lentamente, cuando en realidad los cascos de los caballos hacían eco en la noche en aquel campo vacío. Afortunadamente la luna llena reflejaba lo suficiente como para poder ver el camino. La simple lámpara que llevaban en el carro no era suficiente para iluminar a tal velocidad.

Kaoru había despertado y se encontró con que su esposo estaba muy nervioso. Le preguntó que pasaba, pero Kenshin simplemente dijo que había percibido peligro.

Por la velocidad a la que iban Kaoru pudo deducir que era mucho más.

La sensación de peligro le oprimía el pecho a Kenshin. Si algo le sucedía a sus hijos jamás se lo perdonaría.

Al pensar en ellos le venían a la mente todas los hermosos momentos que había vivido junto a ellos. Kaoru... Kaoru era su compañera del alma, pero sus hijos eran regalos del cielo.

Para alguien que se sintiera tan manchado, tenerlos en sus brazos luego de que nacieran había sido como un milagro.  
Todavía podía recordar la sensación que sintió cuando Megumi le colocó a kenji en los brazos por primera vez. Sentía miedo de tocarlo, sentía miedo manchar con sus pecados esa nueva vida que estaba sosteniendo.

Aquel día intentó decir algo, pero la frase se le cortaba, ahogado en emoción "Shesha..." había intentado decir... "Shesha..." pero la frase no salía. Pretendía decir shesha es tan feliz, pero no le salía.

Kaoru había estirado una mano cansada y la había depositado sobre el brazo de Kenshin

"Kenshin... no mas Shesha... onegai..." agotada, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire  
Por nuestro hijo... tu mas que nadie MERECES felicidad Kenshin"

Kenshin respiró hondo se le escapó una lágrima y miró la carita pequeña y rosadita de Kenji.

"Kaoru... soy muy feliz (de gozaru)"

A partir de ahí el rurouni fue una cosa del pasado, no más shesha. Aunque todavía quedara algún de gozaru.  
Ya volviendo a la situación presente Kenshin levantó la mirada y divisó muy a lo lejos unas pequeñas luces, sin duda, la mansión que aquel amable viajero les había comentado.

Su mirada cambió y se puso severa, en modo de combate.  
El que se atrevió a ponerle precio a la vida de sus hijos se iba a arrepentir, pensó.

La luz de la luna hizo reflejo en los ojos de Kenshin, por un momento, parecieron dorados.

Xxxxx

Continuará.-


	6. Interludio II: Pensamientos de Kaoru

HOLA MINNA!

Les traigo otro intermedio!  
Los reviews aumentaron bastante! Muchas gracias!

Ya se que todos están deseando que llegue Kenshin, ya tengo la mitad de ese emocionante capitulo escrito.

Dependerá de cuantos reviews reciba si me apuro o no! BUAHAHAHAHAHA (risa maléfica). Pero hablando en serio, me encantaron sus comentarios y con o sin reviews actualizaré lo antes posible

**Interludio II: Pensamientos de Kaoru:**

(punto de vista de Kaoru)

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando la rueda de la carreta saltó sobre una piedra o algo. Los caballos parecen enloquecidos pero sé que Yahiko no ha perdido el control.

Puedo sentir los brazos de Kenshin a mi alrededor, apretándome fuerte, siempre protegiéndome. Levanté la mirada y pude ver su rostro, sus ojos están en esa manera de él de demostrar que está a punto de entrar en combate.

Le pregunto que sucede, pero simplemente me responde que presintió peligro. Es más que eso, pero no necesito que me lo diga.

No puedo empezar a explicar lo que siento por mis hijos. Kenshin me ha dado los regalos más preciosos y mi vida es completa, sé que ya nunca más estaré sola.

Espero que estén bien.

Pensando en mis tres pelirrojos favoritos aún puedo escuchar sus risas en el patio. Kenshin es tan buen padre. A veces en las mañanas cuando tengo que dar clases muy temprano, es Kenshin quien durante años se ha levantado a vestir y darle de comer a los chicos.   
Incluso hoy en día peina a Kiriko todos los días. Kenji ya es muy grande para eso. Puedo decir que a mi anata le afectó un poco la primera vez que nuestro hijo lo echó del cuarto alegando que ya era grande. Pero Kiriko, yo creo que esa niña se dejará peinar el cabello por su padre hasta el día en que se case. Por suerte, falta mucho para eso, no creo que Kenshin lo tome muy bien.

Ya volviendo al presente no puedo quitar la mirada de su rostro, aunque tenga cuarenta años, Kenshin parece tan joven como el día en que lo conocí. Claro que no le voy a comentar nada del par de cabellos blancos que encontré, y del par de líneas finas que adornan sus ojos, pero no le quedan mal. Si él lo notó, parece no importarle.

Me alegro que además mi anata esté con buena salud. Cuando Megumi nos dijo que Kenshin iría deteriorando en salud me asusté mucho. No lo entendía. Acaso era una enfermedad o algo? Como alguien podía deteriorarse sin razón aparente? El ejercicio físico y las peleas pueden agotar el cuerpo y el alma, pero una vez sanadas las heridas...

Que feliz que estuve el día que Megumi nos visitó, poco antes de la boda, para contarnos que había recibido unos libros de medicina occidentales donde se describía la condición de Kenshin.

Anemia, dijo Megumi que se llamaba. Pérdida de sangre tras pérdida de sangre por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, y además las batallas una tras la otra habían provocado ese desgaste físico en Kenshin.

La solución, tan sencilla que no podía creerlo, incluir mucha carne roja en la dieta de Kenshin. Aparentemente la carne tiene Hierro, como puede la carne tener hierro escapa de mi lógica, pero no soy una persona muy científica.

Así que bueno, incluimos carne en su dieta, aunque fuera muy costoso. Y con el tiempo Kenshin sintió su fuerza volver. Luego de eso decidió trabajar para el gobierno. Un poco a la manera de Saito.

Como agente secreto, Kenshin no es un policía oficialmente, pero lo llaman en los casos que lo necesitan. El Dojo está trabajando muy bien, pero la ganancia de Kenshin nos viene aún mejor.

Nuestros hijos lo único que saben es que su papá peleó en la revolución con los Ishin Shishi, pero nada más.

En su educación, que yo y Kenshin nos preocupamos mucho por eso, siempre nos aseguramos que tengan los hechos históricos muy claros. La señorita Toki-san es muy buena maestra, y aunque su hermano haya estado con el Shogunate siempre es clara e imparcial con sus lecciones.

Espero que eso sea suficiente para explicarles el rol de Battousai a nuestros hijos, a veces tengo miedo de que la relación entre mis pelirrojos cambie cuando ese día venga.

Pero el corazón de mis hijos es grande, como el de su padre. Creo que sabrán entender.

La carreta salta otra vez y mis pensamientos vuelven al presente. A lo lejos puedo ver la luz de un edificio. Estamos cerca, y nuestros hijos también.

Oh Kami-sama, que estén bien.-

X x x x x

Continuará.-

Nos vemos en el próximo

BESOS A TODOS  
MYKS


	7. Revelaciones

HOLA MINNA!

Este capi demoró mas pero creo que vale la pena porque es mas largo que los anteriores, me esmeré mucho con las peleas y espero que les guste!

Ya les voy diciendo que este es el capitulo final, pero falta el epílogo.

Otra vez quiero agradecer a mis amorosos lectores que dejaron reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS, su apoyo me motiva a escribir más.

Bueno, mejor me voy despidiendo porque seguro ya quieren empezar a leer!

X x x

El ideal continúa: Revelaciones 

Kenji analizó la situación, y no era buena. Todos sus cálculos le decían que iban a perder. Sentía una impotencia tremenda, se suponía que Kamiya Kashyin Ryu era la espada que protege, en ese momento, Kenji pensó, apenas podré protegerme a mi mismo, mucho menos a Kiriko.

Recordó algo que le dijo Yahiko un día "No olvides Kenji-chan, que Kashyin Ryu es la espada que protege, y por esto tienes una doble responsabilidad. Porque si pierdes, no sólo serás tú el que pierda la vida, también la persona que proteges".

Kenji tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su hermana "KIRIKO! QUEDATE DETRÁS DE MI Y OCUPATE DE TU DEFENSA!"

"HAI" dijo la pequeña.

Finalmente el primer golpe conectó, Kenji bloqueó, desvió, utilizó la fuerza de su oponente en su favor y lo derribó.

Adrenalina corría por sus venas y sentía una energía increíble. Sería esto Kenki? Por supuesto Kenji sabía lo que era, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

Por momentos veía a sus enemigos como si ellos se movieran lentamente, podía ver perfectamente el arco de sus golpes, esquivarlos y golpearlos otra vez.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo ocupado con dos al mismo tiempo, con horror vio como un tercero se hacía camino detrás de él.

"GOLPE PROHIBIDO!" se escuchó la voz de Kiriko. Y un grito agonizante rompió en la noche. Kenji sintió un poco de pena por su enemigo, vamos, él era hombre, y ese tipo de dolor no se le desea a nadie.

En total iban cuatro pero faltaban unos tantos más. Los silbatos hacían eco en el perímetro de la mansión y las luces se encendían en varias ventanas.

Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para escapar. Kenji miró la altura del muro, era muy muy alto, pero tal vez... tal vez podía hacer el intento. Proyectando su nuevo kenki para saltar. Claro, nunca lo había echo, pero sabía que podía hacerse, había visto a Yahiko y a su padre hacerlo muchas veces. Pero con Kiriko...

Por supuesto él quería sobrevivir y salir de esa situación, pero nunca se perdonaría si le sucedía algo a su hermana. Y si así fuera, como podría mirar a la cara a su padre nuevamente, o a su madre?.

NO; perder, no era algo que podía permitirse, iba contra todos los ideales que le habían enseñado.

Kiriko vio la situación, sabía que Kenji se estaba sacrificando por ella, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan pequeña e indefensa.

Cuando esto terminara, iba a entrenar el doble, iba a ser mas fuerte. Pensó en los chicos que estaban prisioneros, 'algún día podré protegerlos'.

De pronto los CLANG, CLANG, de metal chocando contra metal se podían escuchar, uno de los hombres que peleaba con Kenji tenía una espada de verdad. Las cosas se habían complicado aún más.

Tres... tres contra Kenji, no importa lo bueno que fuera su hermano, eso era definitivamente no justo, pensó Kiriko. Dos de los hombres tenían simples varas, y uno de ellos una espada fina y algo corta.

Kiriko conocía a su hermano a la perfección y vio que estaba teniendo dificultad para bloquear a los tres hombres. Antes de que una de las varas de madera lo golpeara, el shinai de Kiriko interceptó.

Ya no podía quedarse detrás mirando.

Kenji se maldijo, pero qué podía hacer, ese golpe seguramente hubiera contactado con su hombro.

Habían llegado más hombres, pero simplemente estaban mirando, algo divertidos, como sus compañeros eran derribados por dos pequeñitos.

Pero pronto también se unieron a la batalla, seguramente ellos sí podrían contra los pequeños, pensaron.

Claro, siete hombres adultos contra dos niños de ocho y diez años, no era muy justo, pero esa no era una preocupación para ellos. Después de todo eran mal vivientes.

Mientras Kiriko bloqueaba a uno, otro logró golpearla con una vara en el hombro. Con un grito de dolor el shinai de Kiriko cayó al piso. La niña quedó de rodillas tomándose su hombro izquierdo, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, los dientes apretados.

"KIRIKO!" gritó Kenji. En un instante saltó delante de su hermana. Volvió a sentir como aumentaba esa sensación que tenía en las venas. Delante de él había como seis hombres. Levantó la vara en modo de defensa absoluta y una mirada feroz salía de sus azules ojos.

Un grito feroz de combate escapó de sus labios en el momento en que los hombres se lanzaban hacia él.

Un grito aún mas fuerte hizo eco en la noche. Un grito salvaje de combate. En un segundo Kenji vio como su padre había aparecido de la nada delante de él.

"OTOUCHAN!" gritó Kiriko cuando lo vio. Kenji no habló, pero sus ojos estaban grandes, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y sintiendo.

Podía sentir una energía brutal provenir desde su padre, que estaba quieto delante de Kiriko y de él, bloqueándolos del camino de sus agresores.

Todo pasó muy muy rápido, Kenji apenas pudo verlo, los hombres gritaron uno tras otro, se escuchaba el horrible sonido de un golpe y un hueso rompiéndose, una y otra y otra vez.

Pronto, delante de Kenshin habían más de ocho hombres inconscientes, regados en el piso como si fuera una masacre.

A unos metros de allí guardias armados con rifles estaban apuntando a la recién reunida familia. Ni supieron lo que les pasó cuando el caño sus rifles de pronto se partió a la mitad.

Un muchacho con cabello algo puntiagudo y una sonrisa arrogante los miró "Ni lo piensen", dijo.

Kenji estaba paralizado, sus manos todavía apretando fuertemente la vara metálica que le hubiera servido a suerte de arma.

"Kenji-chan?" dijo su padre colocándole al muchacho una mano en el hombro. Kenji no respondió, su respiración dificultosa y acelerada, sus ojos algo desenfocados.

"Kenji... hijo, estas bien?" Kenshin se arrodilló frente a su hijo y puso sus manos en los hombros del niño. Kenji no respondió.

Con cuidado, Kenshin tomó el extremo de la vara metálica que su hijo sostenía y la bajó. En el siguiente movimiento abrazó a su hijo murmurándole en el oído "Shhh, está bien Kenji, ya puedes bajar la guardia... Yahiko y yo estamos aquí... se terminó"

Kenji soltó el aliento y su cuerpo perdió la rigidez que tenía, prácticamente cayó en los brazos de su padre, exhausto.

Kenshin levantó la vista y por primera vez vio a Kiriko con detenimiento. Su cabello estaba corto y desordenado, en su delicado rostro había una mancha negra en su mejilla derecha. Además, la niña estaba arrodillada en el piso tomándose del hombro. Sin soltar a su hijo mayor, en un movimiento rápido y con cuidado de no tocar el hombro aparentemente adolorido de su hija, la envolvió con su brazo libre. Kiriko comenzó a llorar, ahora fuerte y sin aguantarse.

Kenshin le susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído, eso pareció calmarla un poco.

Estuvieron abrazados así un par de minutos. Detrás de ellos se pudo escuchar golpes en el gran portón de madera. La voz de Kaoru fuerte y clara "OIGAN, déjenme pasar, no es justo, saben que no puedo saltar muros como ustedes, KENSHIN, YAHIKO!".

Kenshin se levantó y con algo de esfuerzo logró quitar la pesada barra que mantenía el portón cerrado, revelando una iracunda Kaoru del otro lado, bokken en alto. "BIEN, DONDE ESTAN LOS COCHINOS!" dijo Kaoru mientras entraba. A Kenshin le apareció una pequeña gota en la cabeza y señalo a la pila de hombres inconscientes. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera quejarse de que no le habían dejado a nadie para que ella golpeara vio a sus hijos, y ellos a ella.

"OKAA-CHAN" "OKAA-SAN!" gritaron al unísono. Kaoru se lanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego los chicos gritaron "ITAI!"

los soltó y los observó. Kenji tenía unos cuantos cortes, algunos sangraban, pero no mucho. Kiriko tenía una mejilla negra y se tomaba el hombro.

Kaoru sentía que su sangre hervía de rabia.

Se escucharon aplausos. La familia levantó la vista y vio a un hombre gordo y bajo, calvo excepto por dos pompas de cabello a cada costado, nariz delgada pero con grandes narinas. Otro hombre le iluminaba con una lámpara. El gordo estaba rodeado por hombres, algunos armados con katanas, otros con armas.

"Ese es el jefe" dijo Kenji "Es quien está detrás de todo esto"

Kenshin no necesitó mas palabras, ojos en modo de combate, se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia el hombre, su familia detrás de él.

Yahiko también se enfrentó a la turba, una mirada severa y fría en su rostro.

"Ya veo que el rey león viene en busca de sus cachorros" dijo el hombre "Sin duda, chicos con tanto espíritu no podían ser hijos de alguien común".

"es una lástima, hubieran sido buenas adquisiciones" terminó el hombre. Hizo un gesto y los hombres con rifles apuntaron para disparar.

"DO RYU ZEN!" el grito feroz de Kenshin fue seguido por una avalancha de tierra que hizo que los hombres armados cayeran. La distracción le dio el tiempo suficiente a Yahiko para desarmarlos.

Solo quedaban el gordo, tres hombres con espadas y un hombre alto con un látigo.

Kenshin decidió saltar sobre el hombre con la singular arma. El duro material del látigo hacía un zumbido cuando su portador lo revoleaba por el aire. Utilizando su algo menguada pero aun súper velocidad, Kenshin fue esquivando la trayectoria circular del arma.

Mientras tanto, Yahiko se ocupaba de los hombres con katanas. Evidentemente estos tres eran superiores a los que atacó con anterioridad. Ya que ellos lograban mantener y bloquear los ataques de Yahiko.

Kenji y Kiriko no podían creer lo que veían. Toda su vida habían visto a su padre hacer sparring con su hermano adoptivo, sabían que kenshin era bueno, sabían que su padre trabajaba para la policía secreta.

Pero nunca le habían visto pelear así, nunca habían visto Hiten Mitzurugi en acción.

Prontó, todo terminó. El látigo quedó roto a la mitad y su portador temblando pidiendo piedad. Los tres hombres con espadas quedaron en el piso con un chorrito de baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios.

El hombre gordo comenzó a temblar.

"No me cae bien la gente que le pone precio a la vida" dijo Kenshin acercándose al gordo, mirada feroz mientras enfundaba sakabatou. "mucho menos si son mis hijos".

"Por favor... no me mates!" dijo el hombre "Te daré lo que sea, cuanto dinero quieres!"

Kenshin comenzó a reír, pero era una risa fría. "Ustedes son todos iguales no? Cerdos revolcándose en la miseria de la gente para ganar dinero".

El gordo tragó saliva, Kenshin continuó "Y no importa cuantos de ustedes haya eliminado en el correr de los años, la naturaleza humana es así"

"Hace más de veinte años, durante el Bakumatzu, con gusto te hubiera castigado bajo el AKU, SOKU, ZAN (eliminar el mal inmediatamente)"

bastó con que Kenshin dijera esto para que el avaro empresario sumara uno más uno. Cicatriz + pelo rojo + bakumatzu Hitokiri Battousai?.

'HABIA SECUETRADO A LOS HIJOS DE UN ASESINO LEGENDARIO!' El asustado hombre se desmayó. Kenshin sonrió, evidentemente su mirada no había perdido su toque, se decepcionó un poco de que el hombre se desmayase, ya que si bien no le gustaba infringir daño, le hubiera encantado enterrar la empuñadura de sakabatou en alguna zona sensible del desgraciado.

Kenshin respiró hondo y miró a su familia. Su mirada se suavizó y caminó hacia ellos. Yahiko mientras tanto miraba con atención cada movimiento, protegiendo a los demás.

Kaoru había ido hasta la carreta y sacó un paquete con primeros auxilios.

Con cuidado Kenshin examinó el hombro de su hija. Se había tornado morado pero aunque él no fuera médico supo que no estaba dislocado.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras sus padres les curaban las heridas. El shock de lo sucedido apenas estaba pasando

Kaoru levantó a Kiriko en sus brazos, la niña se estaba quedando dormida. Se disponía llevarla a la carreta para abrigarla con unas mantas, pero de pronto los ojos de la niña se abrieron, alertas.

"Otou-chan! Los otros niños! Tenemos que sacar a los otros niños!"

Kaoru paró porque su hija se sacudía en sus brazos. Con cuidado la bajó y Kiriko corrió hasta su padre, tirándole de su hakama.

"Que niños Kiriko-chan?" preguntó Kenshin agachándose levemente para mirar a su hija a los ojos.

"Los que estaban conmigo prisioneros, es horrible papá! Los hacen trabajar todo el día, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!"

"Bueno, tu quédate con tu madre y yo..."

"NO!" dijo Kiriko, una mueca determinada en su cara "Prometí que volvería a salvarlos, yo también quiero ir!" dijo, para aclarar su punto su piecito golpeó el piso con fuerza.

"Yo iré también" dijo Kenji determinado. Kenshin respiró hondo. Los enemigos estaban derrotados, hubiera preferido que sus hijos se quedaran en la carreta descansando pero como negarles?

"Está bien", dijo "pero quédense detrás de mi, y si hay una pelea NO interfieran"

"Hai" dijeron los dos.

Yahiko se quedó con Kaoru, habían encontrado unas cuerdas y estaban atando a todos los tipos, espalda con espalda y quitándole las armas. Algunos habían despertado pero nadie se animó a intentar nada.

Kenshin y sus dos hijos se hicieron camino a la parte trasera del edificio, donde Kiriko había estado apresada.

En el camino encontraron a un desafortunado guardia que no ofreció resistencia alguna.

Llegaron a la puerta del depósito donde dormían los niños, en la puerta una mujer con mirada severa los estaba esperando.

Como estaba oscuro, pensó que Kenshin era un guardia que había venido a traer a la fugitiva niña.

"Maldita mocosa" dijo la mujer "Te dije que si te encontraba fuera" la mujer fue interrumpida cuando sintió metal frío contra su garganta, tragó saliva.

"Otou-chan! Esa es SEÑORA, es quien castiga a todos los niños" dijo Kiriko con tono fuerte y reprobatorio.

"A si?" dijo Kenshin mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

"SI... y además... y además... me quitóelmoñoquemeregalasteymecortóel cabello" balbuceó la niña. Kenshin repitió mentalmente las palabras y logró traducirlas.

Apuntando sakabatou a la mujer le dijo, "AL PISO!"

La mujer cumplió y se arrodilló.

La conmoción había despertado a los otros niños. Se acercaron a ver que sucedía y no podían creer que SEÑORA estuviera arrodillada en el piso, cabeza inclinada.

Con un movimiento de muñeca de Kenshin, el rígido moño de la mujer se soltó, su negro y gris cabello calló como una cascada hacia delante.

"No puedo pensar en lo frío que debe ser el corazón de alguien para poder aprovecharse de los niños" dijo Kenshin "te mereces el peor de los castigos"

Kenshin levantó sakabatou y con un ligero movimiento la dio vuelta, el lado mortal de la espada brilló con la luna llena.

"NO POR FAVOR!" gritó la mujer al pensar que iba a ser ejecutada. Los niños soltaron un alarido cuando la espada cayó rápidamente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y Kiriko hechó a reir "QUE TE SIRVA DE LECCIÓN! VIEJA BRUJA!" dijo la niña. El cabello de la aterrada mujer estaba en el piso. Los demás niños también echaron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta que les habían rescatado.

Kiriko entró en la casa y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de la malvada mujer, con una sonrisa encontró su moño y su algo roto kimono.

También vio que había collares y otros objetos personales.

Llamó a los otros niños y algunos de ellos se regocijaron al descubrir sus pertenencias.

De pronto una niña con cabello del color del chocolate se acercó a Kenshin "Es usted Himura-san?" preguntó.

"Hai" respondió Kenshin.

"Arigatou gazaimazu" dijo la niña agachando la cabeza en respeto "Su hija nos ha salvado a todos". Los niños se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, todos se inclinaron ante un sorprendido Kenshin y Kiriko.

Kiriko se ruborizó, Kenshin se sintió el padre más orgulloso en la faz de la tierra.

"Si no fuera por mi hermano no hubiera escapado" dijo Kiriko señalando a Kenji que se había quedado atrás.

Los niños se inclinaron ante Kenji también.

Kenshin se sentía doblemente orgulloso.

Kaoru se sorprendió al ver que su esposo e hijos regresaban con más de diez niños detrás de ellos. El estado de los chicos le partió el corazón.

Decidieron encerrar a los malvivientes en el sótano, pero al jefe se lo llevaron con ellos. Encontraron otra carreta y caballos en el establo, en ella colocaron a los chicos. Kenshin manejaba una carreta y Yahiko la otra.

A la mitad de la tarde de ese día llegaron a la ciudad. Kenji y Kiriko habían dormido todo el viaje.

La policía se regocijó al ver la desbaratada banda. Una patrulla completa fue enviada a capturar a quienes habían quedado en la mansión. Se despidieron de los chicos, la mayoría de ellos tenían padres o parientes, pero habían sido capturados para saldar deudas. Otros eran huérfanos.

De todas maneras la policía aseguró que les buscarían un hogar a todos ellos, más tarde Kenshin se aseguraría de eso.

Los chicos fueron atendidos por un médico local, ninguno de los dos tenía heridas de gravedad, pero Kenshin y Kaoru decidieron quedarse un día más en la ciudad para que los niños descansaran.  
Aprovecharon a enviarle otra carta a los Oniwabashu, en ella les contaron que habían encontrado a los chicos y además, les dieron la descripción del barco, para que apresaran a esos hombres que evidentemente estaban involucrados en toda esa de red de tráfico.

En la tarde del día en que se iban Kenji se acercó a su padre.

"Mmm Otou-san?" dijo Kenji acercándose a su padre. Kenshin estaba guardando la ropa y aprontando todo para el regreso a su hogar.

"Si?" dijo deteniéndose de su tarea.

"Mmmh" el muchacho titubeó un poco. Kenshin lo observó con atención pero esperó que hablase.

"Cuando estaba con la banda... y tenían a Kiriko..." Kenji pausó, y nervioso le escapaba de la mirada a su padre. "Me obligaron a trabajar para ellos".

Kenshin hizo una mueca, pero no desaprobatoria, más bien molesto con el gordo, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Kotsuro Hitso, el hombre era buscado pero nunca se habían reunido pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo.

"Era algo que podías evitar?" preguntó Kenshin, tono normal

"Iie" respondió su hijo.

"Entonces, no podías hacer nada, no es tu culpa, estabas protegiendo a tu hermana. Pero dime, que fue lo que te pidieron?"

"Entré a un edificio en esta ciudad y saqué unos papeles. No sé que eran"

Kenshin había oído hablar de eso.  
"Parece que era evidencia, en poco tiempo iban a reunir pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo".

"Ah" dijo Kenji. Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando apareció Kaoru y les dijo que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Ese mismo día después de almorzar comenzaron el viaje a Tokio.

X x x

Más de una semana había pasado del día que regresaron a su hogar. Kiriko recién se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para empezar a entrenar, y ponía el doble de esfuerzo que antes, aunque su hombro le molestara un poco.

Esa tarde, luego de la escuela Kenji se encontró con su padre lavando la ropa felizmente.

"Te ayudo?" ofreció el niño. Kenshin lo miró por un momento, y con una sonrisa asintió. Si al resto del mundo le parecía raro que padre e hijo lavaran la ropa juntos, a ellos no les importó.

Con una mueca desaprobatoria Kenji comenzó a castigar a un pobre kimono rosa "Kiriko siempre ensucia todo con barro y pasto" dijo murmurando. Kenshin sonrió "como otra persona que conozco" dijo.

Kenji se ruborizó un poco. Continuaron un rato en silencio.

"Otou-san?"

"mmm?" preguntó Kenshin.

"He estado pensando... acerca de Kamiya Kashyin..." Kenshin levantó la vista, seguro su hijo tenía algo muy serio para decirle.

"y creo... bueno, después de estudiar con Hiko, después de verte a ti el otro día"

"Dilo Kenji" dijo su padre, no impaciente, pero si interesado

"Creo que Kamiya Kashyin no sirve!" Kenshin un tanto horrorizado soltó el jabón. Se secó las manos con su Hakama y se levantó.

"Vamos a caminar" dijo. Su hijo asintió y le siguió. Ya fuera del dojo Kenji se mantuvo algo callado.

"Porqué dices eso hijo?" preguntó el pelirrojo mayor.

"es que... me sé todo el estilo excepto el ougi... y sé que tiene sus fallas papá. No intentes convencerme, he sostenido una espada desde los tres años, y estudié muchos estilos con Shishou"

Kenshin respiró hondo, sabía que algún día tendría esta conversación, no esperó que fuera tan pronto.

Su hijo continuó hablando "Si fuera tan bueno, porqué Yahiko utiliza movimientos que SE que no están incluidos? Porqué el abuelo Kamiya fue muerto en combate en la guerra? Porqué no pude proteger a Kiriko?"

"Kenji... claro que protegiste a tu hermana"

"NO otou-san! Si no hubieras llegado no sé que habría pasado! Y si Kiriko no hubiese encontrado esa vara metálica hoy no estaría hablando contigo. Las espadas de madera sólo son buenas dentro de un dojo" terminó el muchacho.

Kenshin estaba impresionado. Todos esos pensamientos habían pasado por su mente. Cuántas veces Kaoru estuvo en peligro mortal a causa de su indefensa espada? En un mundo ideal, nadie utilizaría katanas reales y Kamiya Kashyin realmente sería la espada que protege. Pero este no era un mundo ideal, y sus hijos estaban empapados en el ideal de proteger, proteger con una espada de madera, y con un estilo imperfecto? Era como enviar a sus hijos a una muerte segura.

Fue por eso, que sin admitirlo le había enseñado a Yahiko.

Kenshin respiró hondo otra vez... sus hijos estaban creciendo tan rápido.

"Sabes Kenji, creo que hay algo que debo contarte" Kenji asintió. Para entonces ya habían llegado al río. Se sentaron en un tronco cerca de la orilla.

"Te conté alguna vez como conocí a Shishou?" Kenji sacudió la respuesta en negativa.

Al escuchar el relato de su padre, el rostro de Kenji pasaba de sorpresa a tristeza, a rabia, y varias emociones más. Durante todo momento escuchó a su padre con atención.

Él estuvo alejado de casa durante unos pocos días, y siempre tuvo la esperanza de escapar y reunirse con su familia. No podía imaginarse estando solo, sin padres que lo fueran a buscar, sin nadie a quien le importara; lo que había vivido su padre era horrible.

Cuando el relato llegó a la parte del Bakumatsu, Kenji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había oído hablar de Hitokiri Battousai como una leyenda del pasado, como un cuco que le cuentan los padres a sus hijos. Difícilmente podía creer que su amable padre fuera capaz de tales cosas.

El relato terminó cuando Kenshin llegó a la parte de Kaoru. De Tomoe no habló mucho, tal vez algún día. Kenshin simplemente dijo que conoció una persona especial que le hizo ver las cosas de manera distinta.

Kenji se quedó callado un largo rato, y a su padre se le encogió el corazón. En el fondo sabía que nada sería igual luego de esta historia, su hijo debía odiarle por ocultar semejante cosa.

"era la guerra papá... la gente moría todos los días" dijo Kenji quietamente.

"no se justifica" respondió el pelirrojo, mirada perdida en el río.

"Es como cuando yo robé esos papeles ne?" dijo Kenji, su padre lo miró "lo que yo hice, lo hice para proteger a Kiriko. Lo que tu hiciste, fue para salvar a Japón"

Kenshin entendía la lógica de su hijo, pero no podía igualar la situación "Es distinto hijo... lo que hice, no importa con cuantas palabras bonitas se decore. Fue asesinato"

Kenji paró a pensar un poco "Otou-san... si el Shogunate siguiera, no existiría esta vida pacífica... las cosas antes de la revolución, eran horribles!"

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.  
Sorprendiendo a su padre, Kenji se levantó y agachó la cabeza, inclinándose en señal de respeto "Okaa-san, Yahiko-nii, Kiriko-chan... todos vivimos en esta pacífica era... gracias a ti" Kenshin estaba con los ojos ensanchados, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "Arigatou gozaimazu Otou-sama...Prometo proteger esta era, que tu ayudaste a construir"

Desde ese día, nada cambió entre los pelirrojos, al contrario, el vínculo pareció volverse más fuerte. Kenshin compartió con su hijo todos sus sentimientos y en cambio su hijo le escuchó y comprendió.

Finalmente, una tarde en el patio trasero del dojo, Kenshin le dio la primera lección de Hiten Mitzurugi Ryu a su hijo.

FIN.-

COMO ESTUVO! LES GUSTÓ?

No se enojen conmigo por decir que Kamiya Kashiyn era inservible, no lo creo tan así, pero tenía que darle una excusa y un temor lo suficientemente fuerte a Kenshin como para que decidiera enseñar Hiten.

No se vayan todavía que queda el epílogo!  
Les tengo una gran sorpresa.

Además, las aventuras de Kenji y Kiriko no se terminaron.

Se viene una gran saga que tengo pensada que es la secuela de este fic, así que por favor, síganme apoyando con sus amorosos reviews que me encantan!

Próximo capítulo  
Epílogo: Díganme TIO SANO!

Nos vemos!


	8. Epilogo: Diganme Tio Sano

**Hola a todos**

**Finalmente les traigo el epílogo, espero que les guste.  
****Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a todos los que me hicieron reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. **

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo: Díganme TIO SANO!**

Kiriko estaba enojada, rabiosa mas bien. Durante las últimas dos semanas su padre y su hermano pasaban cada momento libre juntos. Cuando se enteró que su hermano estaba aprendiendo el estilo de su padre, se enojó pero no le dio mas importancia, pero a medida que los días pasaban se sentía mas y más ignorada, hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba ahora.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la pequeña mientras peinaba (o mas bien masacraba) el cabello de la muñeca que 'Hiko-jiisan' le había regalado. De pronto sintió risas entrar por la puerta del dojo, y las reconoció como la voz de los hombres que más despreciaba en ese momento (tanto desprecio como se puede sentir a los ocho años).

La cara se le puso colorada, tiró la muñeca y se dirigió con pasos fuertes hacia los pelirrojos.

Kenshin miró a su hija acercarse y notó que la pequeña no estaba de buen humor, es más, reconoció en su hija la mirada asesina que su esposa tiene justo antes de golpearlo con el bokken.

"HOLA FEA" dijo Kenji cuando la vio acercarse. Luego que el peligro del secuestro hubiera pasado, las cosas entre los hermanos volvieron a la normalidad, ella era la FEA y él era el SAPO, entre otros.

La furia de la niña aumentó, olvidándose de momento que su intención era hablar con su padre, se lanzó sobre su hermano.

Kenshin los ignoró y se fue en búsqueda de su esposa.

X x x

Ese día, luego de una larga pelea que fuera disuelta por la llamada a cenar de su madre, Kiriko olvidó sus celos de momento.

La siguiente mañana, Kenshin se levantó temprano como siempre, preparó el desayuno y fue a buscar a sus hijos. Suavemente entró a la habitación de su hijo. Kenji estaba con el cuerpo la mitad salido del futon, sus piernas enredadas en las sábanas en una posición que no parecía nada cómoda. Boca abierta y una hilera de baba en la comisura de su labios. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido una vista grotesca. Kenshin, como cualquier otro padre se sonrió y pensó en lo maravilloso de ser padre, luego prosiguió a llamar al pre adolescente.

Unos minutos después entró al cuarto de Kiriko. Boca abierta vio que la niña estaba levantada y vestida (el obi al revés). Estaba colocándose el moño justo cuando su padre entró. Como tenía el pelo todavía muy corto, consecuencia del corte que le hizo la malvada mujer que la tuvo secuestrada, la cola de caballo era muy difícil de hacer, apenas unos pocos cabellos se asomaban del nudo del moño rosa.

"Kiriko-chan, no me esperaste para que te peinara" dijo Kenshin algo decepcionado.

"SOY GRANDE!" dijo la niña tercamente "Me puedo peinar SOLA" levantó la barbilla para acentuar su punto. Su moña torcida, mechones caían desordenados al costado de su cabeza.

Escondiendo lo decepcionado que se sentía, Kenshin simplemente asintió y le dijo que el desayuno estaba pronto.  
Al llegar a la cocina Kaoru estaba terminando de servir. La mujer levantó la mirada y vio que su esposo llevaba una mueca poco feliz en el rostro.

"Que sucedió Kenshin?"

"ORO? Nada Kaoru-koiishi"

Kaoru levantó una ceja

"KENSHIN?" dijo alargando el nombre de su marido lo más posible.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, su hijo mayor entró en el comedor, ojos pequeños de sueño, saludó a su madre y se sentó; por poco se queda dormido en el lugar.

Le siguió Kiriko, quien con paso seguro y despierta del todo se sentó "Buenos días Okaa-san" Kaoru se sorprendió cuando su hija le dijo Mamá en lugar de mami, como siempre. Luego la observó bien y se dio cuenta del desorden de su cabello y su ropa. Puso uno más uno, y encontró la causante de las penas de su marido.

El desayuno fue un poco tenso, sobre todo para Kenshin, que era abiertamente ignorado por su hija.  
Ese día, Kenshin tenía que ir a trabajar, estaban tratando de seguir todas las pequeñas ramas de la banda que había secuestrado a sus hijos hacía no más de un mes, y tenían pensado un allanamiento ese mismo día.

Despidiéndose de su familia se fue, pero no tan feliz como otras mañanas.

Como todavía era verano, los chicos no tenían clase. Pero mientras Kaoru daba instrucciones de Kendo en las primeras hora de la mañana, los tenía ocupados practicando su kanji.

Cuando Yahiko llegó a media mañana a darle clase a los grupos más avanzados Kenji se unió a ellos.

Kaoru fue a buscar a su hija. Encontró a la pelirroja castigando a su pobre muñeca. Últimamente parecía que la niña en lugar de jugar con ella la maltrataba.

"Kiriko-chan" dijo Kaoru firmemente

"Hai okaa-ch-san?" titubeó la niña.

"Ve a cambiarte, vamos a practicar, tu y yo".

Sin mucho entusiasmo la niña hizo lo que se le pidió. Quince minutos después estaban enfrentadas una a la otra, boken y shinai en alto. Hicieron un poco de sparring, y a medida que los minutos pasaban Kaoru notó que su hija volvía a su comportamiento activo de antes.

Kaoru paró cuando vio que su hija había tenido suficiente,

"Muy bien, 500 golpes" dijo Kaoru.

La niña protestó inaudiblemente pero comenzó con el conteo.

"Quieres decirme porqué estas tan molesta con tu padre Kiriko-chan?"

"No estoy molesta" mientras decía esto perdió la estancia totalmente y la punta de su shinai tocó el piso.

"HIMURA KIRIKO!" dijo Kaoru. La niña tragó saliva

"Ano... Okaa-chan..." empezó Kiriko "porqué papá prefiere estar con Kenji mas que conmigo? Es porque es niño?"

Kaoru respiró hondo, sabía que habían algo de celos, después de todo su esposo e hijo pasaban toda la tarde juntos.

"Porqué dices eso Kiriko? Sabes que tu padre te quiere mucho, tanto como a tu hermano"

"Entonces porqué le esta enseñando a Kenji y no a mi?"

Kaoru respiró hondo "Tu padre decidió que Kenji era lo suficientemente maduro para aprender su estilo"  
"PERO YO SOY GRANDE TAMBIEN!" Kaoru hizo un gesto y guió a su hija a que se sentara junto a ella.

"Es por eso que echaste a tu otou-chan del cuarto hoy en la mañana?"  
"Hai" dijo suavemente la niña.

"Sabes, puedo decir que a tu otou-chan le dolió mucho que no quisieras estar con él. Es su parte favorita de la mañana" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa  
"De verdad?" dijo la niña, ojos llenos de inocencia.

"Claro que sí. Sabías que edad tenía Kenji cuando empezó a utilizar un pequeño bokken?"

"Iie" respondió la niña.

"Tres años, la misma edad en que comenzaste tu" Kaoru pausó un momento "A los seis empezó con Kamiya Kashiin, la misma edad que tu. Kenji sabe todos los movimientos excepto el Ougi. Tu hermano te lleva dos años de ventaja, y es algo que no puedes evitar porque es mayor"

"Hai" dijo la niña.

"Pero tal vez" dijo Kaoru sonriendo "Si te esfuerzas, para cuando tengas diez años serás mejor que él ahora. Y tal vez tu padre decidirá que es tiempo de entrenarte"  
"De verdad okaa-chan?"

"Hai" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

"Pero recuerda que no es mi decisión"

"Hai" dijo la niña "Voy a hacer a otou-chan muy orgullozo" su sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre.

"Kiriko-chan, tu padre esta muy orgulloso de ti"

La niña sonrió más. Kaoru se levantó y dijo "Bien, aún me debes 485 golpes"

La niña se quejó suavemente pero luego recordó que quería ser mejor que su hermano. Con una mirada determinada y energía renovada comenzó con sus ejercicios. Kaoru sonrió.

X x x x

Esa noche Kenshin llegó muy tarde. Kaoru le esperaba con una lámpara encendida en la puerta del dojo. Los niños dormían desde hacía horas.

"Koishii" dijo Kenshin, mirada cansada. Su esposa lo recibió con un cálido abrazo.

"Hola anata, día difícil?" Preguntó la hermosa mujer, Kenshin asintió y junto a ella se dirigió dentro del dojo.

"Te preparé un baño... con unas sales especiales" Dijo Kaoru sonriendo y dirigiendo a su esposo hacia el cuarto de baño. "Y luego tienes la cena"  
Kenshin asintió. Kaoru era tan atenta. Él no sabía que haría sin ella.

Luego de sumergirse en la cálida agua con sales relajantes, mientras su muy hermosa esposa le masajeaba los hombros, las preocupaciones del día y los dolores de viejas batallas iban desapareciendo. Sólo una cosa quedaba

"Me preocupa Kiriko-chan" comenzó el pelirrojo. Kaoru sonrió "Solucionado" dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa "Mañana en la mañana ve a peinarla como siempre, seguro que estará todo bien".

Kenshin se quedó en silencio un momento "Koishii" dijo.

"Mmmmh Kenshin?" Kaoru dijo mientras seguía con sus amorosos masajes.

"Te amo koishii" dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

"Yo también anata" si las palabras no alcanzaban, el beso que compartieron a continuación lo decía todo.

x x x x

La siguiente mañana Kiriko estaba esperando a su padre. Ambos siguieron la rutina sin decir nada, pero antes de que Kenshin se fuera del cuarto Kiriko dijo

"Otou-chan"

"Si Kiriko?" ojos violetas mirando ojos violetas.

"Te gusta más estar con Kenji que conmigo?" dijo la niña. A pesar de la conversación con su madre, Kiriko tenía que escuchar por ella misma. Era una niña muy directa.

"Sabes Kiriko-chan? Tu eres mi hijA favorita" dijo Kenshin con su famosa sonrisa.

Kiriko sonrió de lado a lado. Luego de que su padre se fuera hacia el comedor se dio cuenta de las palabras exactas que utilizó el pelirrojo. Si ella era su HIJA favorita entonces kenji era el HIJO favorito, Kiriko suspiró, a veces su padre tenía la gran habilidad de responder cosas, sin responder nada al mismo tiempo.

Pero por ahora, alcanzaba.

X x x

Seis meses después...

El hombre que había bajado del barco desde china hacía no más de una hora llevaba una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro,

"Japón, AL FIN" escuchar las conversaciones en su lenguaje nativo en el aire de la mañana le confirmaban que finalmente estaba en casa. No podía esperar a ver a todo el mundo. El Akabeko quedaba en la trayectoria de su destino, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, después de todo, la gente que más tenía deseo de ver no se encontraba allí.

Su gran capa marrón le abrigaba del frío aire de ese invierno que todavía no quería irse del todo. Siguió el camino de los familiares árboles de sakura y vio que aún no habían florecido.

TAN CERCA, estaba tan cerca. De pronto, sus pies en lugar de ir más rápido comenzaron a enlentecerse.

Y si algo horrible había pasado mientras no estuvo? Y si otro enemigo de Battousai había aparecido y el no estuvo allí para ayudar a sus amigos?

'KENSHIN, amigo, mas vale que estés vivo hermano' pensó el barbudo hombre mientras se hacía camino hacia el dojo. Bandana asomándose de sus largos cabellos. Seguro, él había mandado varias cartas en el correr de los años, pero nunca estuvo mucho tiempo en ningún lado como para obtener respuesta.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta.

KAMIYA DOJO, el letrero nuevo y reluciente. Mirando la entrada el viajero podía notar que todo tenía un aire de nuevo.

Escuchó ruido de pelea, era un sonido que recordaba bien, shinai contra shinai. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dojo, y lo que vio le paralizó el corazón. Con ojos grandes, vio, no a uno, sino a tres Kenshins; dos miniatura y uno 'grande' haciendo sparring con shinais.

No queriendo interrumpir, se quedó así, semi escondido mirando la acción.El más grande de los Kenshins esquivaba los golpes de los dos más pequeños, quienes a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podían siquiera hacer un contacto.

De vez en cuando el kenshin grande les daba la satisfacción de chocar shinais con ellos. Se podía decir que el Kenshin mediano era algo más rápido que el pequeño, aunque los tres se movían con mucha gracia.

De pronto Kenshin, el original supuso Sanosuke, desapareció totalmente. El ex gangster se sonrió, su amigo parecía estar bien de salud. Cuando finalmente Kenshin apareció otra vez, lo hizo detrás de los otros dos pelirrojos, agarró a cada uno de ellos en una especie de abrazo de oso.

"LOS TENGO (de gozaru)" Sanosuke se sonrió al escuchar la clásica forma de hablar de su amigo.

"ORO!" dijeron los niños que lucharon un poco para escaparse pero su padre comenzó a hacerles cosquillas. Pronto estaban pidiendo piedad.

Sanosuke se sonreía a si mismo como un idiota, todos sus temores desaparecieron y se sintió muy feliz por su amigo. Iba a hacer su entrada cuando sintió algo presionar en su espalda. Algo muy filoso, se podía decir.

"Tienes diez segundos para decirme que hacías escondido espiando a mi familia" Sanosuke intentó mirar por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que le apuntaba en la espalda. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la persona presionara más la katana.

"Che. No se puede visitar viejos amigos sin ser amenazado?" preguntó, quien una vez tuviera cabeza de gallo. Ahora su cabello marrón caía sobre sus hombros.

Yahiko reconoció esa voz al instante "S...SANO?" dijo el muchacho transformado en hombre bajando su sakabatou. Sanosuke se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre "Yahiko-CHAN!" dijo.

"A QUIEN LE DICES CHAN!" gritó el muchacho. Se miraron unos momentos y sin decir más compartieron un cálido abrazo. Al escuchar voces, Kenshin y sus hijos pararon de jugar. El mayor de los pelirrojos se acercó a la puerta del dojo.

"S a no su ke?" dijo Kenshin asombrado.

"Oi Kenshin!" dijo el hombre barbudo soltando a Yahiko. Kenshin y Sano se contemplaron unos momentos.

A Sanosuke le parecía raro ver al ex hitokiri sin su característica colita, el pelirrojo llevaba el pelo corto por arriba de los hombros.  
A Kenshin le parecía raro ver a Sano con el pelo largo. Todos estos pensamientos duraron solo unos segundos, luego se dieron un cálido abrazo. Sano golpeó la espalda de su amigo con la palma de su mano en señal de afecto.

Se separaron y Sanosuke con una sonrisa dijo "Te ves bien amigo"

Kenshin sonrió "Tu no tanto" dijo. La verdad que el barbudo Sanosuke parecía un vago con su capa marrón, la barba y los cabellos largos. Sano se río, sabía bien que lo que decía su amigo no era para nada con malicia. De pronto, por detrás de Kenshin se asomaron dos cabecitas pelirrojas.

Sanosuke miró a los niños de cerca, su mirada primero se fijó en Kenji, eran esos los ojos de Jou-chan? Pensó. El niño era casi el calco de su padre, excepto que su cabello era un tono más oscuro.

Miró al otro muchacho, cabello suelto por los hombros y un tanto desordenado un tono más claro que el de Kenshin. Pobre niño, pensó Sanosuke al contemplar al pequeño vestido con la clásica ropa de kendo, si Kenshin parece afeminado por momentos, a este niño más vale declararlo gay hoy mismo.

Sus pensamientos duraron solo un par de segundos, la voz de su amigo le interrumpió "Sano, te presento a mis hijos, Himura Kenji" dijo Kenshin apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor "y Himura Kiriko". Ambos niños agacharon la cabeza en cortesía.

"El es Sagara Sanosuke," dijo Kenshin.

"El de las cartas?" dijo Kiriko.

Sanosuke continuó "El mismo".

"El EX cabeza de gallo" dijo Yahiko riéndose.

"OI NIÑO; MOCOSO MALCRIADO" A Sanosuke se le deformó la cara. Yahiko comenzó a reír.

"Maa maa" dijo Kenshin "Yahiko ya no es un niño Sano, no, ya no. Mucho pasó mientras no estabas, porqué no entramos y te damos la bienvenida oficialmente?" el pelirrojo llevaba una sonrisa mientras entraba a su casa acompañado de sus dos hijos.

"Koishii, tenemos invitados!" dijo Kenshin mientras entraba en la casa.

A Sanosuke se le deformó un poco la cara y miró a Yahiko con una mueca "Koishii?" dijo riéndose.

Yahiko rió también "Ahhh Sano, te has perdido de muchas cosas" dijo Yahiko. Los dos hombres pararon antes de entrar a la casa. Sanosuke miró la sakabatou que Yahiko llevaba con soltura en su cintura "Es costumbre apuntarle a tus invitados con esa cosa?" dijo el ex gangter apuntando la singular katana.

"Sólo a los que tienen un kenki tan fuerte como el tuyo" dijo el joven. De pronto se escuchó un QUEEEE?

Por la puerta de la casa apareció Kaoru, quien se paralizó al ver a su viejo amigo.

"JOU-CHAN!" Sanosuke la miró unos momentos. Recordaba a Kaoru como una hermosa muchacha. Ahora esa muchacha era una espectacular mujer. Que suerte Kenshin, pensó.  
Un segundo después tenía a Kaoru en los brazos.

"Que bueno que estés bien!" dijo la mujer, un par de lágrimas de alegría se escaparon de sus ojos.

"Hey Jou-chan acaso no recibiste mis cartas?" dijo Sano.

"Si, pero igual nos preocupábamos por ti"  
A Sanosuke se le enterneció el corazón. Realmente estaba en casa y se sentía muy bienvenido.

Rápidos preparativos se hicieron para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Kenji y Kiriko fueron a buscar a Megumi, Tae y Tsubame.  
"Entonces... Megumi volvió de Aizu?" preguntó Sano cuando escuchó que la doctora estaba en la clínica. Kaoru bajó la mirada y sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

Kenshin decidió hablar "El doctor Gensai murió el año pasado... y Megumi vino a trabajar en la Clínica. Ayame-chan es su asistente"  
"Ohh", dijo Sanosuke lamentando la pérdida del amable doctor.

"Sano, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que contarnos, porque no compartes alguna aventura?" dijo Kaoru intentando levantar el humor.

"Ahh, ya habrá tiempo para eso Jou-chan, primero los regalos!" dijo Sanosuke que de pronto produjo unos paquetes.

Le dio uno a Kaoru. La mujer exclamó maravillada cuando vio de que se trataba el regalo. La suave seda se sentía exquisita, y el estampado de flores amarillas sobre rojo era simplemente espectacular.

"Sano... esto es seda de China... debió costar una fortuna" dijo maravillada.

"Ahh Jou-chan, es más que merecido" dijo Sanosuke. "Además" de pronto produjo unos extraños billetes verdes que aparecieron por montones en sus manos.  
"el dinero no me falta!" Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko no sabían a cuantos yens equivalía ese extraño dinero extranjero, pero sabían que eran muchos.  
"De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?" dijo Yahiko con cara de desconfiado.

"No creerías la clase de recompensas que dan en américa! Detuve unos bándalos y me pagaron muy bien por ello! Un tipo Billy The Kid fue especialmente duro de derrotar" Para aclarar la explicación Sanosuke levantó su capa y reveló su abdomen. Dos cicatrices circulares podían verse claramente.  
"S..Sano.." dijo Kenshin con cara de horror "Esas son heridas de bala" Kenshin había visto pocas, pero sabía bien como eran.

"Che... Si, el bastardo era muy rápido, pero se requieren más que un par de balas para detenerme". Los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación tenían una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

Kaoru se excusó y fue a preparar algo de comer.

"Pensé que ya no peleabas por dinero" dijo Yahiko levantando una ceja.

"Y no lo hago. El tipo era un criminal buscado y yo necesitaba el dinero. Pero suficiente de mí. Kenshin debo felicitarte hombre, tienes unos hermosos hijos".

"Y talentosos también" dijo Yahiko "Kenji acaba de ganar un torneo de Kendo... dos categorías superior a él".

"Wow" dijo Sanosuke, quien pausó un momento, pensativo. "Y el otro niño?"  
"Te refieres a Kiriko-chan?" dijo el pelirrojo

"hai, si, Kenshin, lamento decirte esto amigo pero tu hijo es más afeminado que tu" Sanosuke seguía teniendo el mismo tacto que hace 12 años. Ninguno.-

"Sano" comenzó Kenshin, su cara desformándose y los nudillos blancos "si no estuviera tan feliz que hayas vuelto te golpearía. SI lo haría. Primero que nada, Kiriko-chan es NIÑA" Kenshin pausó y Sanosuke puso un poco de cara de pánico. "y segundo...NO SOY AFEMINADO!" una vena se podía ver en la frente del rabioso pelirrojo. Dos segundos después su rostro volvió a la normalidad, y tomó un sorbo de té. Apareció su famosa sonrisa.

Sano tenía una gota grande y gorda en la frente "Me alegro que sea niña entonces! Tienes una hermosa hija Kenshin... por Kami que carácter".

Yahiko rio "Sano, si hay algo nuevo que debes aprender acerca de Kenshin es, bueno, no digas nada remotamente negativo de sus hijos, si sabes lo que te conviene."

La conversación terminó al sonido de un TADAIMA femenino. Sano no reconoció la voz pero Yahiko aparentemente sí. Con una sonrisa el muchacho se levantó y salió de la habitación. Un par de segundos después apareció acompañado de dos mujeres y un pequeño niño en los brazos.  
"Sano, te presento a Miohyn Shinra" dijo orgulloso mirando al niño-bebé en sus brazos. El infante tenía el pelo lacio y negro, acompañado de ojos alertas grandes y marrones.

Una adulta Tsubame tímidamente agachó la cabeza "Bienvenido Sanosuke-san" dijo la niña convertida en mujer. Tae que estaba al lado de ellos también saludó.

Sano quedó perplejo, es verdad, muchas cosas habían pasado mientras no estuvo, y ver a Yahiko obviamente casado y con hijo lo hacía sentir viejo.

Conversaron animadamente durante un rato. Kaoru trajo unas bolitas de arroz, todo el mundo se sirvió y comenzó a comer como si nada. Sano las miró sospechosamente "Las hiciste tu?" preguntó.

"Y si las hice yo que" dijo Kaoru con una mueca. No queriendo insultar a su amiga, con temor se llevó una a la boca, la mordió suavemente y una gota le apareció en la cabeza.  
"Sabe... bien" dijo Sanosuke perplejo.  
"Claro que sabe bien, BAKA, crees que después de tantos años no he aprendido una cosa o dos?" dijo Kaoru algo ofendida.  
Se escucharon ruidos afuera y Kenshin suspiró, sus hijos habían llegado, y estaban peleando, como siempre.  
"CARA DE SAPO!"

"FEA"  
"ENANO!"

"A quien le dices enano, PETIZA!"

"NO SOY PETIZA!"  
"SI LO ERES!"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO!"

"NO TE ESUCHO NO TE ESCUCHO! LA LA LA"

Kaoru se puso colorada y explotó "KENSHIN" dijo cara gigante y deformada "ve a detener a TUS hijos!" señaló hacia el patio.

"ORO? Kaoru mis hijos?" dijo Kenshin con rostro estúpidamente confundido.  
"SI TUS HIJOS!" Kenshin tragó saliva y salió corriendo al patio. Se escuchaba un "Maa Maa" del pelirrojo y en el fondo de eso una feroz pelea.

"DILE ESO A LA PUNTA DE MI SHINAI!"

"CLARO; SI QUIERES BESAR EL SUELO!"  
La pelea no paraba. Kaoru se levantó y salió por la puerta, dos segundos después los gritos se calmaron.

"Otra cosa que debes saber de Kenshin" dijo Yahiko.

"Nunca pierde la paciencia con los chicos. AUNQUE se lo merezcan. Kaoru es quien lleva la disciplina y obviamente eso le molesta"  
La conclusión de Sanosuke, muchas cosas habían pasado, pero sus amigos eran básicamente iguales.

Los chicos dijeron que Megumi estaba muy ocupada y que dijo que iría esa noche. Sanosuke se mostró un poco decepcionado.

Esa noche Tae y Tsubame se encargaron de llevar mucha comida y sake del Akabeko para festejar la vuelta de su amigo. Los chicos que habían estado detenidos dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones obtuvieron permiso para ir a la celebración.

La charla feliz hacía eco en el dojo cuando una hermosa mujer entró por la puerta acompañada de dos muchachas.  
"Megumi-dono, Ayame-chan, Susume-chan" anunció Kenshin.  
Sanosuke no daba crédito a sus ojos. Las dos pequeñas niñitas eran hermosas jovencitas. Pero lo que le detuvo el corazón fue la bella y alta morocha.

El ex Tori Atama y la Kitsune se miraron fijamente, de pronto, la tensión en el ambiente podía sentirse y el grupo quedó totalmente callado.

"Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" susurró Megumi.

"Lo siento... fui un estúpido" dijo Sanosuke.  
Nadie entendía nada. Sanosuke se levantó y caminó hacia la doctora.

"Yo también... nunca debí decirte esas cosas... y nunca debí irme para Aizu" Sanosuke le puso un dedo en los labios para que no siguiera hablando. El resto del grupo estaba perplejo.

Sano habló nuevamente, casi susurrando "Y yo debí haberte seguido a Aizu... Pero fui un cobarde" Cuando escuchó esto una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la hermosa mujer.  
"Baka tori-atama" dijo la mujer. Sano rió suavemente antes de besarla.

El resto del grupo estaba paralizado, en un segundo con la cara totalmente roja Kaoru le tapó los ojos a sus hijos. Tsubame escondió su enrojecido rostro entre sus cabellos, Kenshin sonreía tontamente, Yahiko se veía sorprendido y Tae parecía tener unos banderines y estar dando porras.

Separaron los labios y la mujer se lanzó en los brazos del ex gangster.  
Sanosuke levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos y como pidiendo perdón dijo "Parece que Kitsune y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Sigan la fiesta sin nosotros por ahora"

Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta, esa noche no volvieron.

Kenshin seguía sonriendo tontamente "Ahh, que bueno por ellos" dijo.

Kaoru levantó una ceja y miró a su sospechoso marido "KENSHIN?" preguntó "Sabías algo de todo esto?"

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír y se colocó la mano detrás de la cabeza "Je je je" dijo.

Kaoru lo tomó por el gi y lo empezó a sacudir "KENSHIN, dinos que pasó antes que Megumi-san se fuera para Aizu!"

"Kaoru-koishii eso es solo de Sano para contar, si lo es" dijo el pobre hombre que era sacudido.

Yahiko interrumpió "Aunque ese mal educado tenga la descortesía de irse de su propia fiesta porqué no aprovechamos y la pasamos bien?" dijo el muchacho mientras su esposa le vertía sake.

"SI!" dijeron los niños. "Fiesta!"

"Puedo?" dijo Kenji tomando un platito de sake y presentándoselo a su onii-san. Inmediatamente Kaoru y Kenshin interrumpieron su juego-pelea y miraron seriamente a su hijo. "NO" dijo la morocha.

"Pero Kaoru-busu, si bien no recuerdo yo tenía la misma edad que Kenji cuando me dejaron beber" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa atrevida.

"Eso es diferente, si lo es" dijo Kenshin serio.  
"Porqué?" dijo Yahiko desafiando a su mentor.  
"Porque no éramos tus padres" dijo Kaoru.  
"NO ES JUSTO" dijo Kenji indignado. "otou-san" dijo mirando a Kenshin fijamente. Su padre por lo general era fácil de persuadir.

Kenshin se vio tentado en decirle que sí, y dejar a su hijo aprender la lección por si mismo, ya que el sake le caería muy mal y ni siquiera le gustaría. Pero... considerando que ahora su hijo era también su aprendiz. El pelirrojo suspiró "NO, y si vas a cuestionar cada cosa que digo entonces será mejor que no sigamos el entrenamiento" dijo severamente.

Kiriko quedó paralizada, su padre había sido firme con su hermano? Riéndose le sacó la lengua al otro pelirrojo.

Kenshin fijó la vista en su hija "Difícilmente el comportamiento de una dama Kiriko-chan" le dijo. Kiriko guardó la lengua, y se sonrojó.

El resto del grupo quedó paralizado. Kenshin impartiendo disciplina? Sano y Megumi besándose? El mundo seguro acabaría pronto.

La siguiente mañana en el río.-

Kenshin miraba fijamente a su hijo. El chico peleaba contra la corriente mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo intentaba seguir un complejo Kata.

"Hiten Mitzurugi Ryu?" Kenshin escuchó la voz de su amigo desde atrás de su espalda, pero no se sorprendió, había sentido la presencia de Sano antes que su voz.

"Hai" dijo Kenshin simplemente.

"Pensé que no lo ibas a pasar" dijo el hombre más alto.

"NO PIERDAS LA CONCENTRACIÓN!" el maestro de Hiten dijo gritándole al muchacho en el río. Continuó en tono normal "Muchas cosas malas sucedieron a causa de esta técnica... pero muchas cosas buenas también".

"No tienes miedo que tu hijo... tu sabes, cometa tus errores?" Sano dijo sin quitar la mirada de Kenji.

"Si, claro que si... pero no sé si ese es un sentimiento común de todos los padres. Solo espero poder inculcarle suficientes valores a mi hijo para que las decisiones que tome, sean las correctas"

El joven luchando contra la corriente parecía medio ahogado mientras intentaba seguir con el ejercicio, pero a su padre-maestro esto no le preocupaba.

"Y Kaoru como lo tomó? Siempre pensé que tus hijos estudiarían Kamiya Kashyin" dijo Sano.  
"Aunque Kaoru parezca un poco violenta en el exterior, en realidad es una persona muy comprensiva. Además, Kenji ya terminó con su entrenamiento, excepto por el ougi".

Sano se veía realmente sorprendido "De verdad? A los diez años?"  
"Hai" dijo el pelirrojo "Kenji empezó oficialmente a los seis, pero antes de eso ya manejaba un bokken. Además... a ese muchacho basta con mostrarle una técnica una vez y queda grabada en su corazón. Su espíritu es muy fuerte para contentarse con Kamiya Kashiyn. Es por eso que espero que las enseñanzas de Mitzurugi Ryuu lo guíen en buen camino."

Sanosuke asintió "Dicen que el fruto no cae muy lejos del árbol"

Kenshin rió "Ahhh Sano, pero no cambies de tema, que sucedió con Megumi-dono?"

"Ahh, eso Kenshin, era precisamente lo que había venido a contarte. Estas invitado a nuestra boda el mes entrante!" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le golpeaba el hombro a su amigo.  
Kenshin por poco cae de cara al piso.

"OROROROOOOOO!"

**FIN.-**

* * *

AHORA SI GENTE!

Espero que les haya gustado. Hey, espero algun review para saber si les gustó!

Mi próximo fic, la secuela de este

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra**

Nos vemos!


End file.
